Bella Vulturi
by VampiraCullen616
Summary: Por su propia seguridad, los Cullen, junto con otros vampiros, atacan a los Vulturis. Edward descubrirá a una vampira asustada y escondida. ¿Como reaccionaran los Cullen? Universo alternativo. EPÍLOGO Y TERMINADA
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**INFIERNO**

Bella POV

Otro día más de sufrimiento. Odiaba mi existencia, fantaseaba con la idea de desplomarme en el suelo sin vida y acabar con todo. Pero yo era inmortal. Mis sueños nunca se cumplirían. Tendría que soportar toda la eternidad al lado de _ellos_.

-Date prisa, tienes entrenamiento-me gruñó Felix, golpeándome al pasar.

Mi vida me recordaba al acoso escolar. Todos me golpeaban cuando se cruzaban conmigo, se reían cada vez que me pasaba algo malo. Ni siquiera Aro, Marco y Cayo se preocupaban por mí.

Mi sufrimiento comenzó cuando estaba de viaje de fin de curso con mi instituto. Era mi último año, acababa de cumplir 18 y al año siguiente estudiaría Psicología en una universidad de California. Entre todos votamos ir a Italia, concretamente a una ciudad llamada Volterra. Allí conocí a la mujer que lo empezó todo.

** Principio del Flash Back**

_Era el último día del viaje en Volterra. Nos habían dado la tarde libre para ir por tiendas y museos. Yo iba hacia la librería, ya que me había cautivado el nombre de un libro. Agradecí que sabía hablar bastante italiano, por algo me llamo Isabella, ¿no?._

_Doblé la esquina y me encontré en un callejón oscuro. Pero no de esos aterradores de las películas. Era bastante hermoso y despejado. Había un montón de gente apelotonada alrededor de una hermosa joven. No, hermosa no era suficiente. Era algo sobrenatural. Era pálida, con el cabello negro cayéndole liso hasta la cintura. Llevaba puestas unas gafas de sol, cosa que no me extraño porque Volterra era bastante soleada._

_-El viaje guiado empezará ahora mismo-decía la mujer._

_Entonces inspiró y se tensó. Clavó sus ojos en los míos. Me dirigió una deslumbrante sonrisa y se acercó a mí._

_-Hola, me llamo Heidi-se presentó, su voz era dulce y melodiosa. Me tendió la mano y yo se la estreché. Su tacto era frío como el hielo-. ¿Te apetece venir con nosotros? Es una excursión guiada. _

_Señaló la enorme catedral que había a un lado. _

_-Yo... no he pagado por e-esto-balbuceé._

_Heidi soltó una risa angelical. Me dio una palmadita en el hombro._

_-Me has caído bastante bien, así que te la daré gratis-me dijo-. Pero no se lo digas a nadie o me despedirán-volvió a reír dulcemente. Su risa tenía algo que daba escalofríos._

_No sé porque no desconfié de esa mujer que me regalaba una visita guiada alegando que yo le caía bien sin siquiera conocerme. Pero parecía buena persona, por lo que me uní al enorme grupo._

_Recorrimos enormes pasillos empedrados hasta llegar a una enorme sala donde nos esperaban unas treinta personas. Todas me recordaron a Heidi, pálidas y hermosas. Pero entonces vi que todos tenían unos penetrantes ojos carmesí. ¿Que era esto? ¿Una secta? ¿Iban a secuestrarnos?_

_Tres hombres estaban sentados en tronos. El del centro se puso de pie. Llevaba el pelo largo, con los mechones delanteros recogidos en una coleta. _

_-Buena pesca, Heidi._

_Fue como una señal. Todos saltaron sobre nosotros. Vi a una niña con el pelo rubio recogido en un moño abalanzarse sobre la mujer que estaba en las primeras filas. Le torció la cabeza hacia un lado y hundió los dientes en su cuello. La mujer empezó a chillar y a pataleaba, pero la niña no se inmutó. _

_Entonces me di cuenta de que toda la sala estaba llena de chillidos y gritos de desesperación. Todas las personas pálidas se habían arrojado sobre los visitantes, mordiéndoles el cuello. Una palabra pasó por mi mente._

_¡Vampiros!_

_Eché a correr hacia la puerta, pero el hombre que había hablado antes apareció de la nada frente a mí._

_-¿Donde crees que vas?_

_Me cogió la cara entre las manos y me la torció hacia un lado, dirigiendo sus labios hacia mi cuello._

_-¡No, por favor!-chillé, desesperada-. ¡No me haga daño!_

_Como si me hubiera hecho caso, el hombre apartó su boca de mí y me miró impresionado a los ojos. Me cogió con una fuerza increíble del brazo, haciéndome creer que me lo rompería. Me llevó a rastras hacia el centro de la habitación. Al mirar a mi alrededor vi que todo se había acabado. Todo el grupo de visitantes yacían muertos en el suelo, con enorme agujeros en el cuello, producto de los dientes de los "vampiros"._

_-Jane-llamó el hombre, que aún me sujetaba._

_La niña se giró, centrando todo su atención en nosotros. Me lanzó una mirada sorprendida._

_-¿Sí, amo?-le preguntó, haciendo una reverencia._

_¿Amo? Tal vez esto sí era una secta. Un grupo de frikis de esos que jugaban a ser vampiros. Pero eso no explicaba la agilidad y la fuerza que tenían. Me puse a llorar._

_-No puedo leerle la mente-dijo, lo cual me sorprendió. ¿Ese hombre podía leer la mente?-. ¿Podías probar tu don?_

_¿Don? ¿Que don? La niña llamada Jane clavó sus ojos borgoña, que brillaban más que antes, en los míos. No se cuanto tiempo pasó, pero Jane cada vez estaba más molesta. _

_-Sorprendente-murmuró el hombre que me sujetaba._

_Jane quitó su mirada de la mía. Otro de los hombres que se sentaba en un trono me miró especulativamente._

_-¿Aro, vas a transformarla?-le preguntó al hombre que me sujetaba, Aro. Qué nombre tan extraño_

_¿Transformarme? ¿En vampiro? Dudé seriamente. Tal vez sí eran vampiros de verdad. Oh, vamos, Bella. Los vampiros no existen. Aun así no estaba convencida._

_-Creo que sí, Cayo-murmuró Aro-. Podría sernos útil se don-se giró hacía mí-. En serio, niña, espero que lo soportes._

_Volvió a girar mi cabeza y clavó sus dientes en mi cuello. Chillé de dolor, lanzando puñetazos y patadas contra Aro, pero solo conseguí hacerme daño a mí misma. Luego Aro me soltó. _

_Caí al suelo, retorciéndome mientras sentía llamaradas de fuego recorrer mis venas. El dolor duró tres días. Cuando desperté, Aro me lo explicó todo._

_Y ahí empezó mi suplicio._

**Fin del Flash Back**

Me dirigí con la cabeza gacha hacia la puerta que tenía a la izquierda. Entré y vi a Jane y a Alec practicando pelea. Casi gemí. Me tocaría a Demetri. El más malvado de todos.

-Llegas tarde, estúpida-me gritó-. Los Vulturis hemos de ser puntuales.

Se acuclilló frente a mí. Imité su posición.

-A ver si hoy demuestras más talento-se burló Demetri.

Se abalanzo sobre mí. Lo esquivé con agilidad y salté por encima de su cabeza, poniéndome detrás de él. Intenté subirme a su espalda, pero él agarró mi brazo y me lanzó contra la pared. Aún no había chocado contra ella, Demetri me cogió por el cuello y me estampó contra el suelo, haciendo que se agrietara.

-Muerta-dijo Demetri-. Otra vez.

-No, por favor-supliqué sollozando, a sabiendas de lo que venía a continuación. 

Demetri me ignoró. Se inclinó hacia mí, me cogió del brazo y tiró con fuerza. Oí el espantoso crujido que eso provocó antes de sentir el dolor. Lancé un grito desgarrador, acurrucándome en un fallido intento de buscar consuelo al dolor de la desmembración. Casi todos los días era los mismo. Desde el primer día que perdí una pelea me arrancaban una extremidad y luego dejaban que me la volviera a unir. Desde ese día, en cada pelea, me colapsaba al pensar que me iban a volver a desmembrar otra vez, por lo que nunca gané una batalla. ¿Consecuencia? Más dolor.

Demetri me lanzó mi brazo con asco a la cara mientras yo seguía sollozando en el suelo.

-Te transformamos por tu don-me susurró con desprecio-. Pero no compensa. Eres mediocre peleando. Intentaré convencer a Aro que la próxima vez me deje arrancarte la cabeza y acabar contigo de una vez. Aro estará encantado de librarse de ti. Todos lo estaremos.

Estuve a punto de decirle que yo también estaría encantada de que todo se acabara. Pero en ese momento Gianna, una de las pocas humanas que sabían nuestro secreto, apareció en la puerta.

-Los amos desean reunir a la familia-dijo, haciendo una reverencia. Luego se fue.

-Bueno, pues vamos-animó Alec, ya todos se miraban entre sí confusos-. Tú, arréglate el brazo. No aparezcas hecha un guiñapo delante de tus amos-me gruñó.

Cogí débilmente mi brazo y lo junté con mi hombro. Pude ver mi piel retorciéndose para ligarse con el brazo. En pocos segundo estuvo unido.

Llegué a la sala de reuniones moviendo mi hombro para comprobar que seguía funcionando. Ara mi miró burlonamente.

-¿Otra vez, Bella?-se regocijó.

Agaché la cabeza mientras Cayo y Marco reían.

-No deberías haberla transformado, es penosa-protestó Cayo.

Aro le hizo una señal para que guardara silencio. Luego se levantó y se dirigió a nosotros.

-Como ya sabéis, los vampiros vegetarianos son cada vez más numerosos-comenzó Aro-. Nuestro reino y nuestra tranquilidad se ven amenazados, ya que ellos continúan intentando fingir que son humanos. Muchos incluso trabajan-añadió con desdén. Debemos acabar con ellos y empezar a formar nuestro propio imperio, donde todos seguirán nuestras costumbres. Y así se acabarán los problemas.

Entonces la cúpula que había sobre nuestras cabezas se resquebrajó. Vi dos sombras que cayeron sobre nosotros. Dos vampiros. Cayeron sobre Alec y Jane y, antes de que pudieran reaccionar, arrancaron sus cuellos con la boca. Mis dos "hermanos" cayeron al suelo.

Aterrorizada, alcé la vista para ver a los dos vampiros, que estaban a unos quince metros de mí. Uno era alto, con el pelo rubio y rizado. El otro era enorme, moreno y con rizos.

Pero lo que me sorprendió fueron sus ojos. Ojos dorados.

**Creo que ya se imaginan quines son, ¿no? Bueno espero que os haya gustado el primer capítulo del fic. Espero vuestras opiniones. ¡Besos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**REUNIDOS**

Emmett POV

Alice daba vueltas de lado a lado de la habitación. Todos los vampiros que estábamos allí reunidos la seguíamos con la mirada, como si fuera un partido de tenis. Edward a mi lado también estaba tenso. Ninguno de los dos nos habían contado nada. Lo único que los demás sabíamos era que ayer Alice había tenido una visión y que el clan Denali, las de las Amazonas y nosotros, los Cullen, estábamos en peligro.

-Alice, estate quieta, pareces un alma en pena-protestó Eleazar.

La duende se sentó, retorciéndose las manos. Jasper nos envió olas de tranquilidad. Alice se relajó de inmediato.

-Las de las Amazonas ya están aquí-dijo mi hermana, poniéndose de pie.

Por la puerta entraron Esme, Carlisle, Zafrina, Kachiri y Senna. Me sorprendió que solo tardaran dos días en venir. Nos saludamos y Alice nos obligó a sentarnos. Ella se puso delante nuestra. Rose me dirigió una mirada preocupada.

-Los Vulturis quieren matarnos-soltó Alice de sopetón.

-¿Que?-grité, poniéndome de pie.

Todos empezaron a protestar. Carlisle nos mandó callar.

-Según ellos, los vampiros vegetarianos ponemos en peligro su "reino"-nos explicó Alice-. Quieren matarnos y crear más vampiros "normales" y que nadie se atreva a enfrentarlos. Mañana Aro soltará su discursito delante de su familia y se prepararan para venir.

-Pues vamos nosotros-dije yo de inmediato-. Tenemos el factor sorpresa.

-Emmett, nos podemos ir allí así como así-me dijo Eleazar.

-¿Porque no?-protesté.

Edward suspiró. No necesité ser Jasper para saber que estaba perdiendo su poco paciencia.

-Tienen a Jane y a Alec-me explicó mi hermano-. En cuanto entremos por la puerta, o Jane nos hará retorcernos del dolor o Alec nos dejará ciegos, sordos... aislados. Sería servirnos en bandeja de plata.

Jasper tomó el puesto de Alice dando vueltas. Parecía pensativo. Genial, mi hermano el guerrero ponía su mente a funcionar. Edward chasqueó la lengua en respuesta a sus pensamientos. Me volví hacia Rosalie.

-¿Tú me apoyas, verdad, osita?-le dije, haciendo un puchero.

-Emmett, Edward tiene razón-replicó Rose-. Sería dirigirnos hacia el matadero.

-No si les sorprendemos-intervino Jasper.

-Jazz, es mala idea, podría fallar-dijo Edward. El pequeño Eddie siempre tan optimista.

-No si no se lo esperan-continuó Jasper-. Nadie en los Vulturis puede ver el futuro-Alice sonrió-. Solo con que tengamos tiempo suficiente para matar a Alec y a Jane, tendríamos posibilidades de ganar.

Eleazar negó con la cabeza.

-Son todos muy buenos luchando-dijo-. Moriríamos.

-Moriremos igual si esperamos a que vengan-intervino Zafrina, poniéndose de pie-. No sé vosotros, pero yo no voy a salir huyendo. Nos encontrarían con Demetri. Creo que ya es hora de plantarles cara a esos desgraciados.

-¡Así se habla, hermana!-le aplaudió Kachiri.

-Todos sabemos luchar-animó Carmen-. Jasper estuvo en la guerra de neófitos, Edward y Alice tienen sus dones, Eleazar estuvo con los Vulturis, Emmett tiene fuerza, Rosalie es muy ágil y a Tanya, Kate y a mí nos entrenó Eleazar. ¿Vosotras sabéis luchar?-preguntó a las amazonas.

Senna sonrió.

-Pregúntaselo a los vampiros que se enfrentaron a nosotras-presumió.

-Bien, entonces solo nos queda saber como nos libramos de Jane y Alec-dijo Kate-. No va a ser fácil.

-Sí que lo será-replicó Tanya-. Eleazar, nos dijiste que en la sala principal de los Vulturis hay una cúpula de cristal en el techo. Solo nos hace falta romperla, dos que se tiren y caigan sobre ellos dos.

-¡Me pido uno!-chillé de inmediato.

Alice POV

Estábamos en el avión. Yo estaba sentada entre mi Jazzy y Edward. Jasper trataba de calmarnos a todos, por lo que muchos pasajeros humanos del avión se habían relajado tanto que estaban dormidos.

-Jasper, para-le dije a mi marido-. Vas a hacer que alguno entre en coma.

Jasper bajó la intensidad de la calma. Noté que mi nerviosismo subía un poco, pero era soportable. Edward no paraba de mirar por la ventanilla. Por suerte, pasábamos entre nubes y los rayos del sol no nos llegaban. Teníamos calculado que llegaríamos al anochecer, por lo que si nos dábamos prisa podríamos irnos antes de que amaneciera. Si todo salía bien, claro.

Cerré los ojos, intentando concentrarme en el futuro. De momento yo no veía ninguna muerte de mis amigos. Podía ver a Aro, Marco y Cayo teniendo una reunión, decidiendo la mejor manera de decírselo a sus aquelarre de manera que ninguna se rebelara. También estaban contemplando la posibilidad de dejarnos a mí, a Jasper, a Edward y a Eleazar con vida para obligarnos a unirnos a ellos y adaptarnos a su dieta.

-Jamás-gruñó Edward. Debí suponer que estaba leyéndome la mente.

-No te preocupes, Edward-le tranquilicé-. Todo va a salir bien. Ellos morirán, eso es lo que veo... de momento-añadí.

Entonces se difuminó el avión. Solté un grito ahogado por la sorpresa de la visión que estaba teniendo.

Jane y Alec estaban muertos en el suelo. Todos los Vulturis nos atacaban. Todos excepto uno. Una larga cabellera castaña salía corriendo entre los vampiros, intentando refugiarse. Aquello me dio un toque de esperanza. Tal vez esa vampira no quería estar con los Vulturis. Tal vez nos ayudara.

-¿Alice? ¡Alice!-Jasper me sacudía el brazo-. Todos te están mirando.

Miré a mi alrededor y vi a todos los pasajeros con su mirada clavada en mí. Los vampiros me miraban aterrorizados. Seguramente pensaban que yo había visto la muerte de alguno. Dibujé una sonrisa en mi cara.

-Lo siento, es que me da miedo volar-me excusé. Todos los humanos volvieron la vista al frente.

Suspiré aliviada.

-¿Quién era, Alice?-me preguntó Edward.

Jasper puso atención a nosotros.

-No lo sé-confesé-. Pero no quería luchar con nosotros. Tal vez es como Eleazar, que estaba allí por no poder huir. Podría ayudarnos.

-Puede-dijo Jasper-. Pero no saques conclusiones precipitadas.

Edward POV

Como Alice había predicho, llegamos poco antes de que anocheciera y conseguimos varios coches. Alice se entusiasmó al encontrar un Porsche amarillo que igual que el que ella tenía. Conducimos hasta llegar a Volterra. Apenas era de noche. Nos escabullimos como sombras hasta llegar a la enorme catedral donde residían los Vulturis.

Fuimos aprovechando el relieve y los salientes de las piedras de la pared para escalar. En menos de cinco minutos estábamos en la parte de arriba. Nos arrodillamos para asomarnos a la cúpula de cristal.

En ella se veía a unos treinta o cuarenta vampiros reunidos delante de Aro, Marco y Cayo. Aro estaba de pie, haciendo gestos con las manos. Estaba soltando su discurso. Teníamos que darnos prisa.

Emmett y Jasper, los dos que tenían que matar a Alec y Jane, se pusieron de pie encima de la cúpula. Flexionaron las rodillas y dieron un salto de unos cinco metros de alto. Cuando cayeron, la cúpula se rompió en miles de pedazos. Vi a mis dos hermanos haciendo piruetas en el aire para aterrizar encima de Jane y Alec directamente, haciendo imposible que sobrevivieran.

A los dos segundos Jane y Alec estaban decapitados en el suelo. Era la señal. Todos nos deslizamos por el agujero.

La pelea ya había empezado.

**Bueno espero que os haya gustado. El próximo capítulo será el de la pelea. Procuraré subirlo mañana o al otro. ¡Besos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**LA PELEA**

Bella POV

No podía creerlo. Jane y Alec estaban muertos en el suelo. Eran los mejores. Toda la tranquilidad de Aro estaba puesta en que ellos atacarían con sus dones a cualquiera que atacara. Pero ellos estaban muertos.

Miré hacia arriba y contemplé con horror como doce vampiros caían hacia el suelo. Aterrizaron de pie y enseguida comenzó la matanza. Retrocedí un par de pasos, ocultándome entre mi familia.

-¡Bella, tu escudo!-me gritó Aro, peleando con una mujer alta, de aspecto salvaje y pelirroja-. ¡Renata, el tuyo!

Me giré buscando a mi alrededor a Renata. Pude verla a tres metros de mí, donde un vampiro rubio y de aspecto adulto la desmembraba. Me tapé la boca para no chillar y que descubrieran mi posición. Miré desesperadamente a mi alrededor. Unos diez vampiros estaban en el suelo, muertos. A pesar de ser menos, los intrusos parecían llevar ventaja. Y mi instinto de supervivencia me decía que era mejor no meterse si quería vivir.

Me giré para buscar una salida. Las dos únicas puertas estaban taponadas, ya que había alguien peleando delante de ellas. Eché a correr hacia los tronos y me escondí detrás del de Cayo. Tal vez no me descubrieran y cuando se fueran podría huir. No tenía otra opción.

La única muerte que lamenté fue la de Heidi. Aunque fue ella la que me trajo hasta aquí, era la única que se portaba bien conmigo. La única que no me arrancaba el brazo cuando perdía. Me tapé la cara con las manos, intentando ahogar los gritos de dolor que provenían del otro lado de los tronos.

Solo quería que aquello acabara.

Edward POV

Nada más caer los Vulturis se abalanzaron sobre nosotros. Pero todos habíamos recuperado la esperanza, ya que Jane y Alec estaban muertos. Pero no eran los únicos con dones.

Vi a Carlisle coger a Renata. Ésta se retorció, mientras yo veía que su escudo ya hacía efecto. Pero Carlisle consiguió matarla. Con rapidez, me enfrenté a Demetri. Si él sobrevivía y escapaba, nos encontraría. Había que acabar con él.

Lanzó su mano hacia mi cuello. Pude verlo en su mente y me aparté una milésima antes. Saltó sobre mi espalda, pero con mi don me desplacé hacia un lado y Demetri aterrizó en el suelo. Me arrojé sobre él. Me cogió por la camisa y me tiró al suelo. Me impulsé con las piernas y me coloqué detrás de él. Conseguí arrancarle un brazo y lo arrojé a la fogata que Alice había echo con rapidez. Se había ganado el mordisco de una vampira rubia, pero Jasper acabó con ella antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Demetri se levantó, intentando ignorar el dolor de su brazo. Se abalanzó otra vez sobre mí, pero Esme saltó de pronto sobre su espalda y de un solo tirón le arrancó la cabeza.

-Los más peligrosos ya están muertos-me dijo mi madre, antes de lanzar la cabeza de Demetri a la fogata-. Aro y Marco lo están, pero Cayo está dando más problemas.

Me giré para ver a Tanya y a Emmett enzarzados en una pelea con Cayo. Había que reconocer que era bueno.

Aún quedaban diez vampiros. Me dirigí a Felix. Emmett se lo había pedido por su parecida corpulencia y fuerza, pero como mi hermano estaba ocupado con Cayo, decidí hacerme cargo yo.

Felix me enseñó los dientes cuando me acerqué a él. Se acuclilló preparándose para atacar. Le dirigí una sonrisa de suficiencia antes de saltar sobre él. Me cogió de los hombros y me estampó contra el suelo. Me escabullí de sus brazos y, aprovechando que aún estaba por el suelo, le mordí en la pierna. Felix aulló y aproveché para levantarme y dirigir mis dientes hacia su cuello, pero él me cogió por un brazo y me lanzó lejos. Aterricé de pie y me volví a arrojar sobre él. Tiré con fuerza de su pelo y con un chasquido, su cabeza se separó del cuerpo.

Lo arrojé a la fogata y decapité por la espalda a una vampira morena con la que Rosalie estaba teniendo problemas. De acabar.

-Gracias, hermano-me dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

Me giré buscan a alguien dispuesto a luchar. Todos estaban ocupados. Me tensé, preparado para saltar si alguno de mis amigos o familia tenía algún problema Fue entonces cuando vi una cabellera castaña detrás del trono de la derecha. La misma cabellera que Alice había visto en su visión.

Me acerqué al trono y me acuclillé para poder acercarme hacia su rostro. Entonces ella se giró como si quisiera echar a correr, pero sus ojos tropezaron con los míos.

Eran de color borgoña, pero no tan inexpresivos y espeluznantes como los de los demás Vulturis. Nunca había visto unos ojos rojos así de humanos. Reflejaban miedo, pánico y desconfianza, las mismas emociones que mostraría un humano ante nosotros. Su piel era pálida y, aunque se podía adivinar que tenía 17 o 18 años "humanos", su rostro parecía de niña. Tan frágil y delicado. Su pelo caía en cascada hasta media espalda formando bellos rizos. Sus labios eran rojos y carnosos.

Ella retrocedió un paso al verme. Seguía acuclillada. No quería luchar. Intenté no asustarla.

-No tengas miedo-le tranquilicé-. No te voy a hacer daño.

Le tendí la mano y ella retrocedió un poco más. Estaba aterrorizada. Pero yo quería que confiara en mí. Me concentré en su mente para averiguar que pensaba ella sobre mí, para saber como tranquilizarla. Pero solo había silencio. Era como si ella no estuviera allí. Era muy extraño. Decidí no preocuparme. Lo averiguaría más tarde.

Avancé un paso más y ella volvió a retroceder.

-Ven conmigo, no voy a hacerte daño-insistí. Ella se acurrucó aún más.

Me daba igual que ella no quisiera venir. Yo no iba a dejarla fuera de mi vista. Ella era un ángel y yo debía cuidarla. No ángeles no debían sufrir. Con la bastante rapidez para que no me evitara, pasé mis brazos por sus piernas y su cuello y la alcé. Pensé que patalearía para libarse de mí, pero estaba tan asustada que siguió inmóvil.

-¿Donde está Edward?-oí chillar a Alice.

Me giré hacia mi familia. Observé con satisfacción que todo había acabado y todos mis amigos seguían vivos. Era casi un milagro.

Alice POV

Me froté el mordisco que aquella vampira me había echo en el hombro cuando encendía la fogata. Escocía bastante. Creía que echaría humo y todo de lo que dolía. Jasper se inclinó hacía mí, preocupado.

-¿Estás bien?-me dijo, apartándome la blusa para examinar la herida-. No parece muy grave, pero sé que duele.

-Hubiera sido peor sin ti-le agradecí, dándole un suave beso en los labios.

Me giré para analizar que mi familia y mis amigos estaban bien. Algunos, como yo, se frotaban los mordiscos recibidos. Pero eso no es lo que me alarmó.

-¿Donde está Edward?-chillé asustada.

Emmett señaló por encima de mi hombro. Al darme la vuelta vi con sorpresa que Edward se acercaba a nosotros con una vampira aterrorizada en los brazos. La vampira de mi visión.

Ella estaba con los ojos borgoña abiertos como platos, como un conejito delante de una manada de leones. Me pareció bastante dulce.

-¿Quien es?-preguntó Carlisle, acercándose a mi hermano.

-No lo sé, no quiere hablar, pero no puedo leerle la mente-confesó Edward.

Eleazar sonrió.

-Bueno, eso es normal teniendo en cuenta de que su don es el escudo-explicó el vampiro-. Por eso Aro la tenía aquí.

Emmett se inclinó hacia la vampira con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Como te llamas?-le dijo, casi gritando.

Ella abrió tanto los ojos que creí que se le saldrían. Escondió la cabeza en el pecho de Edward, asustada. Rosalie le pegó a su marido en la nuca.

-¡La estás asustando!-le renegó.

Zafrina se acercó a la castaña.

-No te preocupes, Emmett da miedo pero no hace nada-la tranquilizó.

Emmett se giró hacia Carlisle y le hizo un puchero.

-¿Nos la podemos quedar?-suplicó.

-Emmett, no es un perro-le respondió mi padre.

Salí en defensa de mi hermano.

-Pero no tiene donde ir-protesté-. ¿Y si se encuentra con Cayo y esos dos vampiros?

Edward me miró, furioso y atónito.

-¿Que?-rugió.

Esme le frotó un hombro para tranquilizarlo.

-Emmett y Tanya no pudieron con Cayo y él y otros dos vampiros huyeron-le explicó.

Tanya se acercó a la vampira en brazos de Edward.

-¿Sabes quienes son?-le preguntó-. Eran altos y delgados. Uno era pelirrojo con el pelo rizado y otro de pelo negro y flequillo. Aparentaban unos 25 años cada uno.

En los ojos de la vampira brilló el reconocimiento. Sabía quienes eran, pero no dijo nada. Carlisle suspiró.

-Está bien, Emmett, nos la llevaremos a casa-accedió.

Rosalie POV

Salimos de la catedral para llegar al aeropuerto antes de que amaneciera. La recepción estaba vacía. Supuse que los humanos que habían fuera habrían oído el ruido que provocamos dentro y habrían huido.

Me acerqué al mostrador y rebusqué en los cajones.

-¡Aquí están!-dije al encontrar unas gafas de sol.

Me acerqué a la vampira, que aún continuaba en brazos de Edward, y le coloqué las gafas. Ella se estremeció ante mi cercanía.

-No te puedes subir al avión con esos ojos-le expliqué, dirigiéndole la mejor de mis sonrisas. Ella asintió levemente.

Volvimos a comprar billetes de avión que saliera antes y nos dirigimos a él rápidamente, ya que salía en quince minutos. A Edward le costó trabajo bajar a la vampira, ya que cuando la dejó al pie de las escaleras, ella se quedó inmóvil y a mi hermano le tocó empujarla.

Edward POV

Dejé que Alice se sentara a solas con Jasper y me senté a solas con ese ángel en los asientos de detrás. Ella se acurrucó en el asiento abrazándose las rodillas y escondiendo la cabeza. Me incliné hacia ella para hablar.

-¿Cuantos años hace que te transformaron?-le pregunté.

No contestó, pero ladeó la cabeza para mirarme. Pude ver sus ojos carmesí por el lateral de las gafas.

-Puedes confiar en mí-insistí.

De nuevo, silencio.

-Yo tengo 108 años-le expliqué. Ella solo pestañeó-. Carlisle, ese hombre rubio de allí-señalé a mi padre y ella miró donde yo le decía-, me transformó en 1918, cuando yo tenía 17 años y me moría de gripe española.

Ella se giró para volver a mirarme.

-Después transformó a Esme, su esposa-la señalé-. Se tiró por un acantilado cuando perdió a su bebé-la vampira se estremeció-. Luego le tocó a Rosalie-señalé a mi hermana-. Su prometido la había atacado y Carlisle la encontró medio desangrada. Dos años más tarde, Rosalie se encontró a Emmett, su marido-hice un gesto de cabeza hacia mi hermano-. Lo había atacado un oso. Ella lo llevó hacia Carlisle porque ella no era capaz de transformarlo. Alice y Jasper están casados-los señalé-. Jasper venía de la guerra. Puede controlar las emociones. Alice no se acuerda de su vida humana. Puede ver el futuro.

La vampira me lanzó una mirada interrogante.

-Yo puedo leer la mente, como oíste antes, pero la tuya no. Yo no necesito contacto físico como Aro-le expliqué-. ¿Es cierto lo que dice Eleazar? ¿Tu don es el escudo?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Eso es... frustrante-confesé-. ¿No me vas a decir tu nombre?

Ella suspiró y volvió a esconder la cabeza entre las rodillas. Suspiré. Se había acabado la conversación. De momento.

**Bueno, la pelea. No sé si os gustará, pero yo creo que no está mal. Y la pobre Bella... creo que Demetri la traumatizó. Nos leemos en el próxima cap. ¡Besos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**PRINCESA**

Bella POV

Estaba aterrorizada. Me encontraba en un Volvo apretujada entre dos vampiros, que por lo que había oído se llamaban Alice y Emmett, mientras que Edward conducía. Las tres vampiras de aspecto salvaje se habían ido corriendo en cuanto llegamos a una casa en Denali. Un hombre y tres mujeres se quedaron allí y luego Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle y Esme se fueron en un BMW negro, seguido por el Volvo donde yo iba.

Alice, que parecía un duende con el pelo disparado para todas partes, parloteaba sin parar, diciéndome que tenía que ir con Rosalie y con ella de compras. Daba igual lo que dijera. En cuanto pudiera me escaparía, no quería encariñarme con ellos.

En cuanto lo pensé, Alice calló de pronto y me miró con el ceño fruncido.

-No dejaré que te vayas-me dijo.

La miré sorprendida. Oh, claro, ella podía ver el futuro. ¿Me habría visto escapándome? Emmett me abrazó y me hizo un puchero.

-No puedes irte, eres mi cachorrito-me suplicó.

Hice un esfuerzo por no poner los ojos en blanco. Ese oso gigante se pensaba que yo era su mascota. Edward chasqueó los dientes.

-Emmett, no es un perro-gruñó.

Alice en ese momento se embarcó en una detallada explicación de como se iba a transformar una habitación vacía que tenían en mi habitación. Eso no me gustó. Yo quería vivir sola. Bueno, no del todo. No quería separarme de mi "salvador". Miré de reojo al de pelo cobrizo. Me di cuenta de que tenía la mirada clavada en mí a través del retrovisor. Me sonrió.

Llegamos a una enorme casa que estaba a bastantes kilómetros de Denali. Tenía tres y pisos y era toda blanca. Me quedé quieta en el jardín sin saber que hacer. Edward me hizo una seña para que entrara en la casa. Pero yo no quería, si entraba en esa casa debería decir adiós a mis oportunidades de huir. Edward suspiró y me volvió a coger en brazos. Entró en la casa y me depositó en el sofá. Todos los Cullen me rodearon con sonrisas amables.

-Bueno, sé que no quieres hablar, pero nosotros sí tenemos que decirte algo-comenzó Carlisle-. Tendrás que acostumbrarte a nuestra dieta. Al principio puede resultar difícil, pero te ayudaremos todo lo que podamos. Pero tienes que poner de tu parte, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Te enseñaré tu habitación,... eh...-dudó Alice-. Hay que ponerle nombre.

¿Encima de secuestrarme me iban a poner nombre? Vaya familia. ¿Porque todo me pasa a mí?

-¡Ya sé!-chilló Emmett. Me preparé a mí misma para la burrada que iba a decir-. ¡Pulgosa!

Fruncí el ceño. Burrada bestial. Este chico necesita un perro con urgencia.

-¡Emmett, no es un perro!-le dijeron OTRA VEZ.

-¿Emmetilda?-Emmett probó suerte de nuevo.

Dios, antes de llamarme Emmetilda me comía una babosa.

-No-replicó Jasper, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¡Princesa!-exclamó Emmett.

¡Por Dios, un perro! ¡Tráiganlo ya!

-¡Emmett, no es...!-le chillaron.

Pero el oso no dio tiempo a que acabaran la frase y se inclinó hacia mí.

-¿Te gusta el nombre de Princesa?-me preguntó.

Asentí con la cabeza, me daba la sensación de que si decía que no me pegaba.

-Te ha dicho que sí por miedo-protestó Edward.

-Pero ha dicho que sí-dijo Emmett emocionado-. Yo te bautizado como Princesa-dibujo una cruz sobre mi cabeza con aire ceremonial. Este chico necesitaba un loquero.

-Bueno, pues Princesa, hay que amueblar la habitación-me dijo Alice, que saltaba de entusiasmo-. ¡Vamos de compras!

La miré asustada. Parecía una viciada a las compras. Y a mí no es que me gustaran precisamente.

-Carlisle, Jasper, Edward y Emmett, vosotros iréis a por una cama, para que se puede relajar aunque no duerma, un armario GRANDE y una estantería. Edward, compra también discos de música y libros, ¿vale? Esme, Rosalie, Princesa y yo vamos a comprar ropa.

Oh, Dios. ¿Eso de Princesa iba en serio? Al principio pensaba que era una broma. Fruncí los labios. Rosalie me sonrió.

-Será mejor que vengas, Alice se cabrea cuando no se sale con la suya-me aconsejó.

Asentí con la cabeza y todos nos encaminamos hacia los coches. Los hombres se subieron en el Volvo y las mujeres en un Porsche amarillo. Rosalie sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla.

-¡Comprad un coche para Princesa!-chilló. Emmett sacó el pulgar por la ventanilla para darle a entender que la había oído.

¿Me iban a comprar un coche? Pero si apenas me conocían. Aunque me apetecía de verdad. El único coche que tuve fue una camioneta roja más vieja que los dinosaurios. Me pregunté que coche sería.

Cuando llegamos al centro comercial, Alice me arrastró por todas las tiendas, llenándome las manos de bolsas rebosantes de pantalones, camisetas, zapatos, vestidos y-bastante vergonzoso-ropa interior.

Después de cinco horas yendo de tienda en tienda, nos subimos otra vez al coche. Subimos al tercer piso. Solo había dos puertas. La de la derecha estaba cerrada, pero de la de la izquierda llegaban las voces de ellos.

-No, Emmett, ese tornillo no es como el del dibujo-protestaba Jasper.

Cuando entremos vimos a Edward caminando a gatas por un suelo lleno de tornillos y tuercas buscando algo, a Emmett cargado con un montón de tablas de madera de los muebles, a Jasper girando un plano más grande que él y Carlisle buscando un martillo en una caja enorme.

Todas las chicas empezaron a reír.

-Vaya manitas tenemos en casa-se burló Rosalie-. Dejadnos a nosotras.

Los chicos se pusieron a mi lado en la puerta mientras que Esme, Rosalie y Alice empezaban a trabajar. En quince minutos había una cama enorme en el medio de la habitación con un cubre colchón dorado, un armario cinco veces más grande que el mío que había en Phoenix y una estantería.

Los chicos resoplaron.

-Nosotros ya le teníamos casi montado-protestaba Emmett.

-Se han cogido la parte fácil-despotricaba Jasper.

Entre burlas y protestas salieron todos de la habitación salvo Edward y yo. Él se encaminó hacia unas bolsas que había en la esquina.

-Te he comprado música y libros que creo que te gustarán-dijo, sacándolos de las bolsas.

Empezó a colocarlos en la estantería. Para no estar quieta me puse a guardar la ropa en mi nuevo armario. Coloqué los vestido a la izquierda y la ropa de diario a la derecha. Después lo ordené por colores. Nunca había tenido tanta ropa.

Edward me seguía con la mirada.

-¿Te sientes a gusto aquí?-me preguntó, preocupado-. Pareces incómoda.

Negué con la cabeza.

Entonces se oyó un bramido desde abajo.

-¡Princesa! ¡Mira lo que te hemos comprado!-gritaba Emmett.

Di un brinco al oírlo y me separé de Edward. No me había dado cuenta de que estábamos tan cerca. Él me cogió de la mano y me sonrió. Noté un cosquilleo allí donde mi piel rozaba la suya.

-Vamos antes de que Emmett tire la casa abajo, ¿sí?-me dijo.

Asentí con la cabeza y salimos al jardín. Emmett me esperaba en la puerta del garaje con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Que te parece?-me dijo.

Miré donde señalaba se me abrieron los como platos. Delante de mí tenía un lujoso deportivo de color rojo. No entendía mucho de coches pero debía ser MUY caro. ¿Porque se molestaban tanto por mí?

Edward POV

Tardé solo un minuto en ordenar la estantería. Me giré para observar como Princesa-vaya nombre más ridículo-guardaba la ropa. Pude observarla mejor que antes.

Era casi tan bajita como Alice, delgada pero con curvas. Su pelo era sedoso, de color caoba y su rostro tenía forma de corazón. Su labio superior era más lleno que el inferior. Su nariz era respingona y sus facciones suaves.

Me miró cuando acabó de ordenar el armario. Sus ojos esquivaron los míos. Nunca unos ojos rojos me habían cautivado tanto.

-¿Te sientes a gusto aquí?-le pregunté, preocupado-. Pareces incómoda.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

Me incliné sin darme cuenta hacia ella. Sus labios rojos y carnosos me hipnotizaban. Me imaginé como sería besarlos, lamiendo esa carne tan suave.

Entonces se oyó un bramido desde abajo.

-¡Princesa! ¡Mira lo que te hemos comprado!-gritaba Emmett.

Princesa dio un brinco al oírlo y se separó de mí. Le cogí su suave mano y le dirigí una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Me estremecí al notar su piel.

-Vamos antes de que Emmett tire la casa abajo, ¿sí?-le dije.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y bajamos al jardín. Se quedó con la boca abierta al ver su nuevo coche. Acarició la carrocería y se giró para dirigirle una sonrisa a Emmett.

-¡Te gusta!-chilló él emocionado.

Mi hermano la abrazó y le dio vueltas en el aire. Sentí una punzada de celos. Yo también quería abrazarla, notar su sinuoso cuerpo apretado contra el mió, morder esos labios enloquecedores...

_Edward, para o la besaré yo, _me advirtió Jasper.

Le dirigí una mirada de disculpa y él me sonrió burlonamente.

_Pobre Princesa, no sabe lo que le espera, _se regocijó el rubio. Le fruncí el ceño.

Mientras Rosalie le enseñaba a Princesa como funcionaba exactamente su nuevo coche, yo reflexioné sobre lo ocurrido en la habitación de Princesa. Podía ser que me estuviera enamorando. Yo nunca había amado a nadie, ni siquiera a Tanya, a pesar de sus insinuaciones.

Volví a mirar a Princesa. Enamorado o no, no podría vivir sin ella.

**Cuarto capítulo. Espero que les guste. ¡Besos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**BELLA**

Bella POV

Ya había pasado una semana. Y mis tareas habían consistido básicamente en jugar a videojuegos violentos con Emmett, crear diseños de ropa con Alice, aprender mecánica con Rosalie, tocar el piano con Edward y hacer carreras con Jasper. Carlisle trabajaba casi todo el día en el hospital y Esme estaba restaurando una casa a las afueras.

Y toda la semana sin hablar. No quería hacerlo porque no quería encariñarme con ellos. Pero ahora me daba cuenta de que era demasiado tarde. Carlisle y Esme eran como mis padres. El resto eran mis hermanos. Y yo quería hablar con ellos. Así podría decirles mi nombre y que dejaran de llamarme Princesa.

-Princesa, tienes que apretar la X para acelerar-me decía Emmett cuando jugábamos a un juego de carreras de coches.

En ese momento Edward apareció por la puerta.

-Princesa, ¿te apetece hacer tu primera caza vegetariana?-me ofreció.

Apreté varios botones del mando para que mi coche saltara por una rampa y cayó encima del de Emmett, haciendo que quedara descalificado. Me preparé para ver como reaccionaban.

-Bella-dije.

Emmett apagó la consola de pronto y me miró con los ojos como platos. Edward parecía impresionado.

-¿Como?-dijo, acercándose donde Emmett y yo estábamos.

-Mi nombre es Bella, no Princesa-le expliqué.

Emmett frunció el ceño.

-Bella, nunca había oído ese nombre-dijo, extrañado.

-¿Isabella no te suena?-pregunté.

-¡Oh, ese sí!-exclamó.

Bufé. Emmett no era la luz más brillante de la casa. Y ahora me tocaría explicar mi historia.

-¿Que te...?-comenzó Edward, pero yo le interrumpí.

-¿Porque no vamos de caza y luego os lo cuento todo cuando vuelvan los demás de comprar y del trabajo?-ofrecí-. Tengo sed.

Edward asintió con la cabeza. Me tendió una mano, como solía hacer, y echamos a correr entre los árboles. Nos paramos en un claro y olfateé al aire. Detecté una manada de ciervos a unos dos kilómetros.

-¡A ver quien pilla el más grande!-chillé.

Los dos nos abalanzamos hacia el riachuelo donde bebían. El más grande, nuestro objetivo, estaba a la derecha. Empujé a un ciervo para interponerlo en el camino de Edward y salté sobre el más grande. Hundí los dientes en su cuello y succioné con fuerza el preciado líquido rojo. El sabor no era tan bueno como el de los humanos, pero era cálido y calmaba la sed.

Cuando se secó lo dejé caer al suelo. Me giré hacia Edward.

-Los humanos saben mejor-protesté.

-Lo sé, pero es mejor así-replicó. Se acercó a mí y me levantó la cara para mirarme los ojos-. Ahora los tienes naranjas. La próxima caza se te volverán dorados.

Asentí con la cabeza. Me ponía nerviosa estar tan cerca de él. Me alejé un poco.

-Será mejor que volvamos-repuse-. Ya no tengo más sed.

Edward frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada.

Volvimos corriendo hacia casa. Cuando Emmett vio los ojos que tenía se echó a reír.

-¡Que ojazos, Princesa!-se burló.

-Me llamo Bella, Emmett-protesté.

-¿Tu apellido es Emmett? ¡Que casualidad!-exclamó sin dejar de reír.

Bufé, exasperada. Podía llegar a ser muy infantil. Pero era el hermano que siempre quise. Me dejé caer en el sofá y miré el coche de Emmett serpentear por las calles del videojuego. En ese momento se abrió la puerta y el resto de la familia entró en la casa. Alice se acercó a mí dando brincos.

-¡Ay, Bella, que bien que ya hablaste!-me chilló al oído cuando me abrazaba.

Todos se sentaron a mi alrededor, expectantes.

-Cuéntanos tu historia-me pidió Edward.

Me embarqué en la narración de los dos últimos años. Se vieron horrorizados cuando les expliqué lo que me hacían cada vez que perdía una pelea.

-¡Serán hijos de puta!-chilló Rose.

-¿Como funciona tu don?-curioseo Esme.

-Bueno, evita que gente con dones como Edward, Jane, Aro, Alec, Demetri y Renata los utilice contra mí-dije, orgullosa-. Puedo extenderlo a mí alrededor para proteger a los demás. También intenté probar a quitármelo para desprotejerme-al decir eso, Edward me miró interesado-. Pero es muy difícil y apenas me sale.

-Eso se practica-me animó Edward. No me hacía falta tener su don para saber que quería leerme la mente.

-¿Sabes algo de tus padres? ¿Donde vivías?-se interesó Jasper.

-Mi padre Charlie murió cuando yo tenía 7 años-les conté-. Vivía con ellos en Phoenix. Mi madre Reneé se casó hace tres años con Phil.

-¿Solo tienes dos años en esta vida?-me preguntó Edward. Parecía sorprendido.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Tenía 18 años cuando me transformaron-expliqué.

Carlisle me miró, evaluándome.

-Aparentas quince-dijo para si mismo-. Tú, Alice y Edward iréis a primer curso. Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie irán a segundo.

Le miré confusa. Mis hermanos sí que le entendieron y suspiraron de aburrimiento.

-¿Otra vez, Carlisle?-protestó Edward.

-La gente ya sospecha aquí-explicó el aludido-. Además, Prin... Bella no puede mantenerse oculta para siempre. Será una nueva hermana. Jasper, llama a Jenks y dile lo que necesitamos. Lo de siempre.

Jasper asintió y se dirigió al teléfono.

-¿A que instituto esta vez?-preguntó Rosalie con voz aburrida.

-Forks-respondió Carlisle.

-¿Instituto?-me alarmé-. ¡Yo no quiero ir! ¿Y si pierdo el control?

-Has dicho que habías estado con humanos antes sin atacarlos-replicó Esme con una dulce sonrisa.

-Ya pero no todo un instituto-si fuera humana estaría hiperventilando.

Edward me rodeó los hombros con el brazo.

-No te preocupes, Bella, yo cuidaré de que no hagas nada-me prometió.

Asentí con la cabeza. Me sentí más segura con él.

Edward POV

Estaba en el piano, tocando Claro de Luna, pensando en Bella. Jasper tenía razón, estaba enamorado de ella. Cuando me contó lo que Demetri le hacía cada vez que perdía sentí la ira apoderarse de mí. ¿Como podía Demetri hacerle daño a mi ángel? Sonreí al recordar que yo me había tomado la justicia por mi mano y que Demetri había acabado ardiendo en la fogata.

Alice se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Nada por el momento?-le pregunté.

La duende negó con la cabeza. Desde que volvimos de Italia había estado vigilando a los tres vampiros que se habían escapado. Por el momento no había pasado nada. Alice suspiró.

-Pero eso no es lo que te iba a decir-dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

_Sé que estás enamorado de Bella, _me dijo mentalmente para que Bella no lo oyera desde su habitación.

-Alice-protesté-. No empieces.

_Pues lo vas a pasar mal en Forks, _se burló mi hermana guiñándome un ojo.

-¿Se puede saber porque lo iba a pasar mal?-pregunté con un suspiro.

_No me hace falta ser un chico para saber que Bella es una belleza, _me explicó. _Pero los tíos de Forks también se darán cuenta y tú tendrás que soportar sus pensamientos sin causar una masacre._

Me tensé. No había pensado en eso. Solté un bufido. Me encantaría desgarrar la cabeza a quien pensar de mala manera en mi Bella.

_¿Lo ves? Será mejor que le diga a Jasper que te presté más atención que de costumbre. No quiero mudarme demasiado pronto._

Dicho esto Alice se fue. Dejé de tocar. Mi hermana tenía razón. Iba a tener que protegerla.

**Por fin habló Bella. Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. ¡Besos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**FORKS**

Bella POV

Habíamos llegado. Aparqué mi coche y me bajé para contemplar la casa. Era muy parecida a la de Denali. Alice me había dicho que mi habitación sería en el tercer piso, enfrente de la de Edward, como en la otra casa.

-¡Eh, que aquí ayudamos todos!-me gritó Emmett.

Di un brinco y me di cuenta de que los Cullen ya estaban desempaquetando cosas. Los muebles ya estaban allí, pero había que colocar ropa, libros, CDs...

Nos nos llevó más de media hora. Al día siguiente empezaríamos el instituto. Genial (notese el sarcasmo).

Pasamos la noche contando las anécdotas más divertidas. Yo lo único que hacía era escuchar, ya que de mis experiencias humanas casi no me acordaba.

-Y a la mujer por poco le da un patatús al ver a Emmett corriendo desnudo-contaba Jasper mientras todos nos reíamos, incuso Emmett.

Escuché un par de historias más, como la de una abuela pegando a Edward porque este le pegó en la nuca a Alice, o cuando Rosalie tocó algo en un coche y la gasolina salió a chorro, empapándola.

A las seis Alice empezó a tirarme de la mano.

-¡Vamos, tienes que vestirte y arreglarte!-me decía.

-¡Alice, aun faltan dos horas!-protestaba yo.

Como no, Alice ganó y me puso unos jeans ajustados, una camiseta rosa oscuro y una chaquetita corta de color morado. Hice una mueca de disgusto delante del espejo.

-Alice, parezco una Barbie morena-gemí.

Por suerte mis ojos ya eran dorados y no llamaría tanto la atención.

-Pero si estás muy guapa-replicó la duende. Me dio una palmada en el trasero-. Vamos, iremos en el BMW de Rosalie, que en el Volvo todos no cabemos.

Bajé las escaleras y me metí en el coche de Rosalie, lamentando no poder usar el mío y intentando ignorar la mirada desorbitada de Edward cuando me vio. Si fuera humana, estaría roja hasta las orejas.

Llegamos al instituto y lo primero que me di cuenta era de que nuestra piel no iba a llamar mucho la atención. Rosalie aparcó lo más cerca posible de la puerta y nos dirigimos hacia secretaría.

-Hola, somo los Cullen-nos presentó Edward cuando nos acercamos al mostrador.

La secretaria nos miró por encima del borde de sus gafas y oí su jugoso corazón acelerarse al ver a Edward. Sentí una punzada de celos. Pero también sentí sed. La garganta me ardió y mis músculos se tensaron para saltar. Jasper me sujetó por un brazo y nos mandó olas de tranquilidad. Dejé de respirar y me centré en el rostro de Edward, recorriendo con los ojos su nariz, sus labios, su mandíbula...

La señora Cope, así dijo que se llamaba, nos entregó los horarios. Yo prácticamente salí corriendo del despacho. Tomé una bocanada de aire fresco.

-Ha estado cerca-me quejé.

-No te preocupes, Bella, cuidaremos de ti-me relajó Edward.

-Todos hemos fallado alguna vez-confesó Emmett.

Asentí con la cabeza. Repasamos nuestros horarios y vi con alivio que a todas horas tendría a algunos de mis hermanos conmigo. En Español tendría a Alice, en Cálculo a Emmett, en Historia a Rosalie, en lengua a Edward, en Biología a Edward otra vez y en Gimnasia a Jasper. Agradecí que me hubieran puesto en clases avanzadas.

Nos encaminamos cada uno a nuestras respectivas clases. Alice y yo nos dirigimos hacia Español, al final del pasillo. Abrí la puerta y nos presentamos al profesora Johansson. Todas las miradas se clavaron en nosotras. Las chicas nos miraban con odio y envidia y los chicos con los ojos como platos.

Al encaminarnos a nuestros asientos todos empezaron a cuchichear.

-¿Como pueden ser tan guapas?-se sorprendía una.

-Su padre es médico, seguro que han pasado por operaciones. Botox llevan seguro-le respondió su amiga.

-Mira la castaña, esa me la tiro fijo-murmuró uno de pelo pincho.

A Alice le entró una ataque de risa tonta al oírlo y yo chasqueé los dientes con fuerza. La profesor Johansson comenzó con la clase. Alice garabateaba en un papel y yo me puse los auriculares a velocidad vampírica, ocultándolos en mi pelo.

Cuando sonó el timbre apagué la música y el de pelo pinchudo que había hecho ese comentario tan grosero se acercó a nosotras.

-Hola, me llamo Mike Newton-se presentó.

Me tendió la mano y se la estreché. Se estremeció al notar mi tacto frío. Tragué salive al notar su dulce aroma flotando en el aire. Era exquisito.

-Bella Cullen-le dije.

-Alice Cullen-intervino Alice-. Bueno, Bella, me voy que llego tarde a Lengua.

Me guiñó un ojo. Intenté sujetarla disimuladamente pero ella se escabulló, dejándome sola con ese plasta.

-¿Cual es tu próxima clase?-me preguntó.

-Cálculo-dije con un suspiro.

Siempre había sido la clase que más odiaba, aunque tendría a Emmett a mi lado para hablar. Mike pareció decepcionado.

-Yo voy a Historia, puedo acompañarte-me dijo.

Asentí con la cabeza. Mike empezó a hablar de Forks, de las clases... Emmett apareció a mi lado y yo suspiré aliviada.

-Bella-me dijo mi hermano con una sonrisa.

Mike miró con ojos desorbitados a Emmett. No era para menos, mi hermano era gigante.

-Emmett Cullen-dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Mike Newton-balbuceó el pelo pincho.

Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y casi corrió hacia su clase. Emmett se echó a reír.

-Que rápido ligas-se burló.

-Oh, Emmett, mi corazón siempre será tuyo-contesté con una mueca.

Mi hermano rió más fuerte y me alborotó el pelo. Nuevamente nos presentamos y nos sentamos al final de la clase. Esta vez no me puse los auriculares sino que me puse a hablar con Emmett a velocidad vampírica, inventando historias estúpidas sobre los estudiantes de la clase. Cuando estaba en mi narración de como la chica morena de la primera fila descubría que esperaba un hijo de su recién descubierto hermano que se sentaba al lado de la ventana, el profesor me llamó a la pizarra para resolver unas ecuaciones. Después sonó la campana y decidimos dejar los culebrones para el día siguiente.

Emmett me acompañó a clase de Historia para asegurarse de que Mike no me interceptaba otra vez. Rosalie nos esperaba allí. Me dio una ataque de risa tonta cuando Emmett besó a Rose en los labios y se oyó murmullos de descontento por el pasillo.

-Rose, les has roto el corazón-me burlé.

Ella me empujó suavemente para que entrara en la clase.

-Mejor, ahora irán a por ti-se regocijó.

Gruñí. Ya tenía suficiente con Mike.

De nuevo presentaciones y al final de la clase. Rosalie se había traído un libro de mecánica y lo leía por debajo de la mesa por lo que opté por volver a ponerme los auriculares.

Por fin llegó la clase que yo quería: Lengua. Y no porque me gustara sino porque estaría con Edward. Me sentí estúpida al querer estar tan cerca de él. Solo era su hermana. Nada más.

Presentaciones. Nos sentamos y le susurré a Edward:

-Me voy a gastar el nombre. Si aquí ya nos conocen. Fuimos los protagonistas incluso antes de venir.

Edward soltó una risita.

-Por lo menos tú no tienes que soportar sus pensamientos-se quejó-. Tienes demasiados pretendientes.

Le miré, divertida.

-¿Celoso, Edward Cullen?-bromeé.

Él apretó los labios y esquivó mi mirada. Me mordí el labio al darme cuenta de que a lo mejor sí. Le tendría que preguntar a Jasper después. Procuré no hacerme ilusiones. Para que dejara esa cara enfurruñada decidí tomarle el pelo.

-Tú también tienes pretendientas-le dije-. La señora Cope está loquita por tus huesos.

Edward se echó a reír y el profesor le llamó la atención para que se callara. Me tapé la baca para ahogar la risa.

-Por tu culpa-me dijo Edward, dándome un suave puñetazo en la rodilla.

Cuando sonó el timbre Edward y yos fuimos a la cafetería. El olor a comida me revolvió el estómago, pero al menos ocultaba un poco el olor a humano. Para mi disgusto Edward compró comida "para disimular", pero eso quería decir soportar la peste que hacía. Nos reunimos con los demás, que ya estaban sentados en una mesa a la otra punta de la cafetería. Emmett hacía figuritas en el plato con trozos de pan.

-¿Que es? ¿Un león?-le pregunté, mirando su "obra de arte".

-¡No!-protestó Emmett-. Es un coche. Mira las ruedas, la ventana...

Emmett me seguía describiendo el coche cuando Edward soltó un gruñido. Le miramos sorprendidos.

-Nada-nos calmó él. Me lanzó una mirada y desvió la vista con rapidez. Seguí el camino de sus ojos y vi que fulminaba con la mirada a Mike, que me sonreía desde su mesa, sentado al lado de la chica que, según mi historia, se quedaba embarazada de su hermano. Ella me miró de mala manera.

Edward POV

_Dios, está buenísima. Me gustaría ver como queda su ropa en el suelo de mi habitación. Y ella desnuda en mi cama. _Mike y sus pensamientos sobre Bella.

No pude evitar un gruñido al oírlos. Toda mi familia me miró sorprendida.

-Nada-les calmé.

Miré de reojo a Bella. Ese desgraciado estaba pensando en mi ángel. Solo quería llevársela a la cama. No percibía más allá de su belleza. No se daba cuenta de su bondad, su optimismo, su dulzura...

Ella se dio cuenta de que la miraba y desvié la vista para mirar a Mike. Este no me hacía caso, sino que sonreía a Bella, que también le miraba. La chica que estaba a su lado le enviaba dagas con los ojos.

_No es nada del otro mundo. No sé porque Mike y los demás se fijan tanto en ella. Es muy pálida. Todos lo son. Seguro que están enfermos. Aunque podría cuidar de Edward. _La chica se embarcó en sus propias fantasías. Bloqueé su mente.

Nos levantamos al cabo de un rato para dirigirnos a clase, dejando la comida intacta. O casi intacta, ya que Bella y Emmett habían estado haciendo figuras con el pan.

Caminé al lado de Bella hasta Biología. Casi había descubierto lo que sentía por ella en clase de Lengua. Pero ella no le dio importancia. Seguramente se sintió incómoda. Para Bella solo era su hermano. No podía pretender ser nada más.

El profesor Vanner nos presentó delante de todos-¡que sorpresa!-y nos sentamos al final. Mike le dirigió un sonrisa a Bella cuando pasamos por su lado y me tensé. Bella me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro para que me relajara. Me estremecí al notar su tacto.

-Solo es un niño caprichoso-me susurró-. Tan mujeriego como...-se callé de pronto.

-Bella-me preocupé-. ¿Que pasa?

-Igual que Justin-acabó la frase-. Uno de los que se escapó con Cayo. El otro es Mauro. Se me olvidó decíroslo.

-¿Tienen algún don?-le pregunté.

-Solo Mauro-respondió-. Él-busqué el modo de explicarlo- te mete ideas en la cabeza, como que tienes un hermano o que ayer te peleaste con alguien. Y terminas creyéndolo al instante-suspiré-. Por suerte, eso a mí no me afecta.

Noté que estaba tensa y preocupada.

-Alice los está vigilando-la calmé-. Si pasa algo nos avisará.

Ella asintió. No dejaría que nadie hiciera daño a mi ángel.

**Bueno, Mike ya está volviendo a molestar jajajaja. Espero que os guste. ¡Besos!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**INVITACIONES**

Bella POV

Cuando acabó Biología Mike se me acercó, seguramente para acompañarme a Gimnasia, pero Edward me cogió por el hombro y me arrastró lejos. Me estaba haciendo ilusiones y eso no era bueno. Edward se despidió en la puerta del gimnasio con un beso en la frente. Cerré los ojos al notar sus suaves labios en mi piel. Cuando los abrí ya se había ido.

Entré medio mareada. Al no encontrar a Jasper me dirigí hacia los vestuarios para ponerme el chándal. La chica que me miró mal en la cafetería, junto con otras dos chicas, se me acercó.

-Hola, soy Jessica-me dijo con una sonrisa que no llegó a los ojos-. Eres la hija del Dr. Cullen, ¿no?

-Sí, por eso llevo su apellido-contesté con una sonrisa.

La sonrisa de Jessica resbaló por su cara. Una chica con gafas y el pelo negro me saludó desde detrás.

-Hola, yo soy Ángela-me tendió la mano y yo se la estreché. Miré la chica que faltaba por presentar pero ella no me dijo nada-. Ella es Lauren.

-Encantada-le dije.

Lauren se dio la vuelta sin decir nada y Jessica la siguió. Miré confusa a Ángela.

-Jess está celosa porque le gustas a Mike-me explicó.

Hice una mueca. Apenas había acabado el día y ya tenía enemigas.

-¿Y Lauren?-pregunté.

-Su novio Tyler no para de hablar de ti-respondió Ángela.

-Si no le conozco.

-Le has causado impresión, supongo.

Me sonrió y salió del vestuario. Acabé de vestirme y salí a reunirme con Jasper, que me esperaba en el centro de la pista, donde todas las chicas reían como tontas al mirarlo. Le dirigí una sonrisa burlona.

-Alice tiene competencia-le dije.

Jasper me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Nadie puede contra mi Alice-respondió.

-¿Porque a Edward le molesta tanto Mike Newton?-le pregunté, abochornada.

Jasper torció la boca.

-Digamos que... le sienta mal que piensen en ti de esa manera-respondió Jasper, incómodo. Yo sabía de sobra que no le gustaba chivarse de los sentimientos de los demás.

-Pero Emmett no parece tan molesto y tú tampoco-repliqué-. Y los tres sois mis hermanos.

-Tal vez el te vea de forma distinta-contestó Jasper. Se alejó para evitar más preguntas.

Ese día tocaba baloncesto. Por suerte a Jasper y a mí nos pusieron en el mismo equipo, así que ganamos. Recibí varios felicitaciones gracias a mis cinco triples seguidos y el profesor nos miró con una gran sonrisa.

Cuando por fin salimos del gimnasio nos reunimos todos otra vez en el coche de Rose. Comentamos un par de cosas del instituto y llegamos a casa con rapidez. Yo decidí ponerme a hacer los deberes para no tener que hacerlos por la noche. Los hice a velocidad vampírica y luego bajé al salón donde Edward estaba tocando el piano. Me senté a su lado.

-No sabía que te gustaba tanto la música-me dijo él, divertido.

No quería decirle que mi obsesión por el piano era porque así estaba más cerca de él. Busqué con rapidez una excusa.

-Bueno, siendo humana tocaba la guitarra, pero ya no me acuerdo-le expliqué, nerviosa-. Ya sabes que los recuerdos humanos se vuelven borrosos.

Él asintió débilmente con la cabeza, apenado. No entendí el motivo. ¿Jasper se refería a que Edward sentía lo mismo que yo hacia él? ¿Por eso le molestaba Mike? Suspiré, deseando tener el don de Edward.

Al día siguiente fue peor. Eric Yorkie, a quien yo no conocía, me pidió de pareja para el baile. Por suerte Emmett contestó por mí de tan mala manera que Eric casi salió corriendo. Alice se me acercó justo antes de entrar a Historia con Rosalie y me susurró mientras pasaba:

-Mike te va a invitar al baile.

Rose soltó una risita y yo fruncí el ceño. El único con quien quería ir vivía conmigo y encima no me lo pedía. Era de locos.

-¡Bella!-me llamó Mike mientras yo trataba de escabullirme dentro de la clase. Pero justo salían los de la hora anterior y no pude entrar a tiempo. Me giré hacia él intentando sonreír.

-Hola, Mike-saludé forzosamente.

Rosalie se excusó y se metió en clase. Mike me miró con esperanzas. Ahora no estaba Emmett para contestar por mí.

-Yo me preguntaba si querías ir al baile conmigo-dijo Mike nervioso.

-¡Oh!-fingí sorpresa-. Verás, Mike... es que... no sé si debería. A Jess le gustas mucho y me dijo que te lo iba a pedir. ¿Porque no se lo pides tú antes?

La sonrisa de Mike se derritió. Me sentí culpable.

-¿Jess?-preguntó confuso.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Es amiga mía, no puedo hacerle eso-mentí. Jess y yo no habíamos vuelto a hablar desde el día anterior en el vestuario. Me sentí tonta al hacerle el favor de buscarle pareja.

-Ya, bueno, supongo que se lo pediré-dijo, un tanto mustio.

-Genial, Mike. Hasta luego-me despedí.

Entré en clase y le conté a Rose lo sucedido. Ella intentó no reírse.

-No te preocupes, entre Alice y yo conseguiremos que vayas con Edward-me tranquilizó.

La miré alarmada. ¿Rosalie sabía lo que sentía por Edward?

-¿Porque ibas a hacer eso?-le pregunté, casi a punto de hiperventilar.

-Bueno, todos vamos a ir y Edward y tú no tenéis pareja-me respondió mi hermana, mirándome asustada-. Además, no creo que bailar con un chico en el baile ayude a tu autocontrol.

Suspiré, aliviada.

-Y por el hecho de que Edward te gusta-añadió Rosalie con superioridad.

El pánico volvió.

-¿Porque dices eso?-pregunté.

Rose puso los ojos en blanco.

-Se te nota a la legua, Bella-me explicó-. Solo hay que ver como te comportas con él. No te preocupes, no he pensado en ti con Edward cerca.

-Gracias, Rose.

-Para nada-respondió ella con una sonrisa-. Y él también está enamorado de ti. Pero los dos sois demasiado ciegos para verlo. Nunca había visto a Edward tan feliz. Aunque últimamente Mike le saca de sus casillas.

-No creo que Edward...-comencé.

-Sí, Bella, le gustas y mucho-me interrumpió Rosalie-. Que hermanos más cabezones tengo.

Cuando sonó la campana que indicaba el fin de las clases me dirigí corriendo a velocidad humana hacia Lengua, despidiéndome de Rose a la carrera. Patiné delante de la puerta y choqué contra Edward.

-Frena, animal-se burló Edward con esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba-. ¿Que ha pasado?

-Nada, es solo que... Mike es muy pesado-balbuceé-. Me ha pedido para el baile.

Edward frunció el ceño.

-Lo sé-dijo en un suspiro-. ¿Por que los has emparejado con Jessica? Creía que te caía mal.

-Ya, pero es que fue la primera excusa que se me ocurrió-confesé.

Edward sonrió.

Edward POV

Estuve toda la mañana observando a Bella desde todas las mentes posibles, esquivando a Mike y sus pervertidos pensamientos. En Historia me centré en la mente de Rosalie y fantaseé con Bella mientras ella le explicaba a Rosalie lo sucedido con Mike.

-No te preocupes, entre Alice y yo conseguiremos que vayas con Edward-le dijo Rose.

Me tensé. ¿Tanto se notaban mis sentimientos hacia Bella? ¿O Jasper se había ido de la lengua? Si era así me iba a vengar.

-¿Porque ibas a hacer eso?le preguntó Bella. Me extrañó verla tan alarmada.

-Bueno, todos vamos a ir y Edward y tú no tenéis pareja-respondió Rosalie-. Además, no creo que bailar con un chico en el baile ayude a tu autocontrol.

Suspiré con alivio. Así que era eso. Nadie sabía nada de mis sentimientos hacia Bella. Casi sonreí al ver que Bella estaba tan aliviada como yo.

-Y por el hecho de que Edward te gusta-añadió Rosalie con superioridad.

¿Que? ¿Que yo le gustaba a Bella? En la mente de Rosalie empezaron a aparecer imágenes en que Bella me miraba de la misma forma que yo a ella. ¿Podía ser que Rose tuviera razón? Casi recé por ello, haciéndome ilusiones.

-¿Porque dices eso?-preguntó Bella con pánico.

Tal vez Rose sí tenía razón. A lo mejor no quería que yo averiguara nada.

-Se te nota a la legua, Bella-le explicó Rose-. Solo hay que ver como te comportas con él. No te preocupes, no he pensado en ti con Edward cerca.

Bueno, eso era a medias. Sí que era verdad de que Rose centraba sus pensamientos en Emmett más que de costumbre, pero ahora había cometido el error de pensar en ello, sin darse cuenta de que yo estaba al final del pasillo y podía oírlo todo.

-Gracias, Rose-le agradeció Bella. Sonreí. Sí, ella me amaba. Me sentía tan feliz que creí que echaría a volar en cualquier momento.

-Para nada-respondió Rosalie con una sonrisa-. Y él también está enamorado de ti. Pero los dos sois demasiado ciegos para verlo. Nunca había visto a Edward tan feliz. Aunque últimamente Mike le saca de sus casillas.

Oh, oh. La rubia sí que se había dado cuenta de que amaba a Bella. Esta vez, las imágenes en la mente de Rose fueron de como miraba embobado a Bella y de como se me iluminaba la cara cada vez que estaba cerca. Si pudiera ruborizarme, estaría completamente rojo.

-No creo que Edward...-comenzó a decir Bella.

-Sí, Bella, le gustas y mucho-la interrumpió Rosalie-. Que hermanos más cabezones tengo.

En ese momento sonó la campana y me encaminé hacia Lengua, intentando convencerme a mí mismo de lo que iba a hacer. Bella apareció corriendo por el pasillo, no me vio y chocó de bruces contra mí.

-Frena, animal-le dije con una sonrisa-. ¿Que ha pasado?

-Nada, es solo que... Mike es muy pesado-balbuceó-. Me ha pedido para el baile.

Fruncí el ceño ante ese pensamiento. Me habían entrado unas ganas enormes de coger a Mike del cuello y estamparlo contra la pared del pasillo. Ashley Dowling, mi compañera de pupitre en Español, se aterrorizó al ver mi cara de homicida y arrastró la silla lo más lejos posible.

Bella y yo entramos en clase y nos sentamos en nuestros sitios a esperar que viniera el profesor. Cogí aire, preparándome mentalmente. Me giré hacia mi ángel y le solté de sopetón:

-¿Quieres venir al baile conmigo?

Bella parpadeó sorprendida. Los ´tres segundos que tardó en contestar se me hicieron eternos.

-Sí, claro-respondió.

Esbocé una enorme sonrisa y me giré hacia el profesor, que ya había entrado. Por fin mi existencia empezaba a tener sentido.

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el séptimo capítulo. Porcuraré subir mañana o al otro el próximo cao. ¡Besos!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**EL BAILE**

Bella POV

-¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Alice!-chillé mientras Alice intentaba desenredar mi pelo.

-Es culpa tuya-me recriminó Rosalie mientras me maquillaba-. ¿Quien te manda hacer una carrera con Emmett por el bosque?

-Él me tiró por un terraplén-protesté, haciendo muecas de dolor-. ¡Alice, me arrancas el pelo!

-¡Ya está!-chilló Alice, feliz de haber acabado-. Ahora solo falta el vestido.

Se metió en el armario y sacó una enorme bolsa. Abrió la cremallera y me enseñó el vestido. Era azul, con la parte de abajo con varias capas y de tirantes. Lo miré, sorprendida.

-Alice, es precioso-murmuré, acariciando la tela.

-Lo sé-contestó la duende.

Me metí el vestido por la cabeza intentando no destrozar el elegante recogido que Alice me había hecho. Me miré en el espejo, alucinada.

-Genial-susurré para mí misma.

Alice y Rose me arrastraron escaleras abajo. Allí esperaban Emmett, Jasper y Edward. Cogí el brazo que Edward me ofrecía y él me guió hasta la puerta. Me despedí con la mano de Esme y Carlisle. Edward me abrió la puerta de su Volvo mientras que Emmett y Rose se metían en el BMW y Alice y Jasper en el Porsche.

-Te ves muy hermosa-me dijo Edward-. Hoy Mike estará más pesado de lo habitual.

Me eché a reír.

-No te preocupes-le tranquilicé-. Emmett me ha dicho que si Mike me molesta le haga una seña y lo tirará contra la mesa de la comida.

Los dos nos reímos al imaginarlo. Al llegar al gimnasio, un alumno se dedicaba a hacer fotos en la entrada. Edward y yo nos paramos para que nos fotografiaran. Sonreí al chico al alejarnos y esta parpadeó, aturdido.

-De veras, no deberías hacerle eso a la gente-me dijo Edward, arrastrándome al centro de la pista-. Es muy poco cortés.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Deslumbrarla-me respondió.

Le dirigí una pícara sonrisa.

-¿Te deslumbro a ti?-le pregunté. Luego me sentí avergonzada de la pregunta.

-Con freqüencia-admitió.

Amplié más mi sonrisa. En ese momento Emmett y Rosalie pasaron por nuestro lado y Emmett me silbó. Le saqué la lengua.

-¿Cual es tu color favorito?-me preguntó de pronto Edward. Le miré extrañada y él se encogió de hombros-. Hay cosas sobre ti que no sé.

-Depende de el día-respondí.

-¿Cual es tu color favorito hoy?

-El marrón-respondí. Me miró con curiosidad-. El marrón significa calor, el sol. Desde que soy vampiro no he visto mucho el sol. Lo echo de menos, me crié en Phoenix.

-¿Que CD has puesto en tu equipo de música?-continuó.

-Uno de Marilyn Manson-respondí con una sonrisa-. Me lo dejó Emmett.

Edward se echó a reír.

-Sí, a Emmett le gusta mucho. ¿Algo que siempre quisiste hacer?

Me lo pensé.

-Mm... Paracaidismo. O un pircing.

-Tu gema predilecta.

-Topacio-contesté de sopetón. Apreté los labios. Hasta entonces mi favorita había sido el granate.

-Dímelo-dijo Edward al notar mi expresión.

Suspiré.

-Es el color de tus ojos hoy-miré hacia un lado mientras contestaba-. Supongo que te diría el ónice si me preguntaras dentro de dos semanas.

Edward sonrió.

-Si te sirve de consuelo-me dijo- el día que te conocí mi gema predilecta pasó a ser el rubí. Ahora es el topacio-le miré asombrada-. También es el color de tus ojos hoy. ¿De que color los tenías cuando eras humana?

-Marrón chocolate, así lo llamaba mi madre-dije con una triste sonrisa-. ¿Y los tuyos?

-Verde esmeralda-respondió Edward.

En ese momento una pareja pasó demasiado cerca de nosotros y su aroma llegó hasta mi nariz. Se me tensaron los músculos y miré el cuello de la chica con expresión ávida.

Edward POV

Me sentí el hombre más afortunado del planeta. Tenía a la mujer más hermosa entre mis brazos y ella me amaba. Empecé a preguntarle cosas sobre ella y no pude evitar sentirme ilusionado cuando dijo que su gema favorita era el topacio por mis ojos. Pero yo me había sentido así cuando la conocí. Los rubíes y los granates me recordaban mucho a sus ojos y una vez me quedé embobado mirando uno de ellos en el escaparate de una joyería durante diez minutos antes de que el joyero me preguntara si quería algo.

Intenté hacerme una idea de como sería ella con ojos chocolate como decía. Seguramente hermosa, como siempre. En ese momento una pareja pasó muy cerca de nosotros y Bella se tensó, mirando con mirada sedienta a la chica. Inconscientemente caminó un paso hacia ella. Enrosqué los brazos en su cintura y la arrastré fuera del salón, mientras que ella no perdía de vista a la pobre muchacha. Cuando estuvimos al aire libre, Bella se recostó contra la pared respirando agitadamente.

-Lo siento-se disculpó.

-¿Porque?-le dije. Ella me frunció el ceño-. Todos, salvo Carlisle, hemos matado a alguien. Yo estuve diez años alimentándome de asesinos y violadores. Esme perdió el control con tres campistas mientras cazaba. Rosalie se vengó de su prometido y sus cinco amigos. Emmett mató a sus dos "cantantes", Alice dejó seco a un mendigo y Jasper se alimentó de humanos durante décadas.

Bella me miró sorprendida.

-Tú solo tienes dos años en esta nueva vida y te has alimentado de humanos durante ese tiempo-continué-. Tu autocontrol es magnífico.

-Yo no diría eso-protestó-. Yo viví en mi propia carne como es que te lleven en bandeja a los Vulturis-me estremecí al imaginarme como estaría de aterrada Bella ese día-. Pero cuando nos traían a nosotros los humanos, jamás sentí remordimiento ni culpabilidad. Pensaba que si yo había sufrido, ellos también tenían que sufrir. Nunca pensé en unirme a vuestra dieta. Los Vulturis me enseñaron desde el primer día que ser vegetariano es ir contra las leyes de la naturaleza, que la sangre de animal acaba por trastornarte. Que los humanos eran ganado y nosotros teníamos el derecho a matarlos, igual que a un cerdo o a una vaca.

Bella agachó la cabeza, avergonzada.

-Pero tú no conocías otra posibilidad-la calmé-. Yo sí y aún así me fui de casa para matar humanos. Creí que si mataba a personas malas no sería tan cruel. Pero sí lo era. No tienes de que avergonzarte.

-Gracias-susurró ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Eres el vampiro más extraño que he conocido nunca-confesé. Ella me miró ofendida-. Tal vez por eso te quiero tanto.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver como me acercaba a ella. Le cogí la cara entre las manos y apreté mis labios contra los suyos. Bella enroscó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y se acercó más a mi. Se me escapó un débil gemido cuando deslicé la lengua a lo largo de su labio inferior. Era suave y cálido, al menos para mí.

Al final nos separamos para poder respirar. En mi mente oí los gritos de triunfo de Alice, que al parecer ya lo sabía todo. Bella me sonrió y tiró de mí hacia un banco, donde me senté a su lado, más feliz de lo que nunca había estado.

**Final del octavo capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado. No puedo alargarlo un poco más que no tengo tiempo. Tengo el cumple de una amiga. ¡Besos!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**CAZA SOLITARIA**

Bella POV

-¿Y donde vas exactamente?-le pregunté mientras él buscaba las llaves de su Volvo en los bolsillos de las chaquetas.

-A París-contestó Edward sin parar de buscar-. Le prometí a Alice comprarle la nueva versión del Ferrari en cuanto saliera a la venta pero de momento solo está en París y lo tengo que encargar. ¿Donde coño están las llaves?

-¿Y no puedo ir contigo?-le hice un puchero.

Él suspiró.

-Tienes sesión de compras mañana por la mañana y Alice te matará si no vas-respondió con esa sonrisa torcida. Yo gemí. En dos semanas había ido cinco veces de compras con Alice-. No te preocupes, solo serán dos días y volveré a tiempo para el lunes. Si encuentro las llaves, claro.

Sonreí y saqué las llaves del Volvo de detrás de mi espalda. Las agité delante de él.

-¿Las quieres?-le pinché. Él asintió con una sonrisa-. Pues ven a buscarlas.

Edward se abalanzó a mí con rapidez mientras yo intentaba retroceder. Pero él fue más rápido y me atrapó. Apreté las llaves con fuerza.

-Ya eres mía-gruñó él, juguetón.

Me eché a reír y él se inclinó para besarme. Enredó su lengua con la mía y hundió la mano en mi pelo para evitar que me alejara. Mordí su labio inferior con suavidad.

-¡Edward, tic-tac! ¡Si dentro de dos días mi nuevo Ferrari no está aquí despídete de tu Volvo!-gritó Alice, pasando por delante de la puerta del cuarto de Edward.

Él puso los ojos en blanco y yo le solté de mala gana. Dejé caer las llaves en su mano y me puse de puntillas para darle un beso rápido. Edward se alejó y caminó hacia la puerta. Me quedé quieta hasta que oí el sonido de su Volvo alejándose.

Con un suspiro bajé al salón y me puse a tocar el piano. En este último mes había mejorado un montón. Toqué Claro de Luna dos veces y una vez la nana que Edward había escrito para mí el día siguiente del baile, hacía ya tres semanas. Cuando me aburrí de tocar el piano fui buscando a los diferentes miembros de la familia para hacer algo. Alice y Jasper estaban en su habitación haciendo... bueno, tuve que salir corriendo. Rosalie estaba probando diferentes tipos de pelo. Esme estaba estudiando un libro sobre casas del siglo XVII. Carlisle estaba trabajando y Emmett, como no, estaba jugando a videojuegos. Era de guerra. Cuando vi la cabeza de un soldado reventar por un tiro de Emmett y salpicar sangre por todas partes, la garganta me ardió como si me hubieran puesto una plancha al rojo vivo. Me examiné los ojos en el espejo. En ese momento no tenían el ya acostumbrado color dorado, sino que eran negros como el azabache. Habían pasados casi tres semanas desde la última vez que fui de caza. Volví al salón para buscar a Emmett.

-¿Emm, te vienes de caza conmigo?-le pregunté, intentando ignorar el ardor que me producía la visión de ver explotar los cuerpos de los soldados virtuales. Me recordaban la calidez y el dulce sabor de la sangre, el placer que sentía cuando atravesaba mi gélida garganta. Sacudí la cabeza para despejar mi mente.

-¿Ahora?-protestó mi hermano-. Estoy en medio de una guerra y voy ganando. Además, fui hace una semana.

Le hice un puchero.

-Vamos, Emm, no quiero ir sola-gimoteé.

-Oh, vamos, Princesa, no me hagas esto-replicó Emmett sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla.

Chasqueé los dientes con fuerza.

-Me llamo Bella-le recordé, como cada vez que me llamaba Princesa, es decir, a diario-. Y no te preocupes, hermano generoso, ya voy yo sola.

-Va, no te enfades, solo...

-Que sí, que bien-le interrumpí. En realidad no estaba enfadada pero quería que se sintiera culpable.

Salí por la puerta aún escuchando las disculpas de Emmett. Eché a correr por el bosque. Me paré y cerré los ojos. Dejé que mis oídos se llenaran del suave sonido de la naturaleza que tanto me gustaba siendo humana y vampiro. Inspiré profundamente y para mi satisfacción llegó hasta mi nariz un inconfundible olor a puma. Esbocé una sonrisa y volví a correr. Me subí a la rama de un árbol y observé a mi presa, que estaba afilándose las garras en el tronco. Con suavidad, me dejé resbalar por la rama y caí sobre el animal.

El puma rugió y se revolcó, intentando derribarme, pero yo ya había hundido mis dientes en su cuello. Lo atravesaron como si fuera mantequilla. Al pasar la piel y los músculos, afloró a la superficie la sabrosa sangre. Succioné con fuerza mientras el puma se debatía intentando arañarme, pero yo mantenía su cuerpo alejado del mío lo máximo posible para que no desgarrara mi ropa. Finalmente el puma dejó de debatirse y se abandonó en mis brazos. Apuré los últimos tragos de sangre y lo dejé caer al suelo con un golpe.

El ardor de mi garganta se había aplacado un poco, pero aún tenía sed. Volví a inspirar y detecté una manda de ciervos. Aunque no fueran tan sabrosos como el puma, me servirían.

Volví a correr en dirección hacia el olor. Inspiré unas cuantas veces de camino, y en unas de esas inspiraciones detecté un olor que me hizo frenar e seco.

Vampiro.

Me di la vuelta, intentando oír o ver algo.

-¿Emm? ¿Eres tú?-pregunté, dudosa-. ¿Emmett?

Entonces algo cayó sobre mí y me tapó la boca para que no chillara. Me debatí con fiereza, intentando escapar. Miré hacia arriba y vi unos ojos rojos en medio de una masculina cara pálida enmarcada por un pelo rojo y rizado. Abrí los ojos con terror mientras él esbozaba una sonrisa malévola.

De entre los árboles salieron dos vampiros. Uno era alto, delgado pero musculoso. Tenía los ojos borgoña medio tapados por un flequillo negro. El otro era de aspecto más adulto, rubio y con el pelo más largo, por debajo de las orejas. Sus ojos rojos chispearon por el triunfo.

-Que placer volver a verte, Bella-dijo Cayo.

Alice POV

Jasper estaba medio enredado entre las sábanas, con la mirada perdida por la ventana. Yo estaba con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, jugueteando con un mechón de mi pelo.

-¿Sabes? Peter y Charlotte no vienen a vernos desde hace tiempo-reflexionó Jasper en un susurro-. La última vez fue hace diez años, ¿recuerdas?

-Bueno, ha habido veces que ha pasado medio siglo sin noticias de ellos-le tranquilicé, chupando el mechón de mi pelo-. Ya conoces a Peter, se pasa años sin acordarse de nadie y en cuenta se acuerda va a visitarlos. Charlotte dice que para ser vampiro es bastante desmemoriado.

Jasper se echó a reír.

-Eso es cierto-admitió. Luego suspiró-. Tendré que preguntarle como está María. Hace un siglo que no sé nada de ella.

Apreté los labios, intentando controlar el ataque de celos para que Jasper no se diera cuenta. Pero sí lo hizo y me envolvió con los brazos.

-No te pongas así, mi duendecillo-me murmuró al oído, mandándome olas de amor-. Sabes que yo te quiero a ti. Más que a nada en el mundo.

-Pero sabes que me molesta que hubierais estado juntos tal y como te trataba-protesté, escondiendo la cabeza en su pecho-. Pero bueno, eso ya pasó.

Me levanté y busqué ropa nueva en el armario. Busqué también para Jasper y se la lancé sin salir del armario. Ordené la ropa que había tirado por el suelo al buscar algo para ponerme y salí, cerrando la puerta.

Entonces, la habitación se puso borrosa y otra imagen la remplazó. Bella estaba en el bosque, apresada entre los brazos del vampiro pelirrojo que se escapó en Volterra. Enfrente de ellos estaba un vampiro moreno y Cayo.

La habitación volvió a aparecer. Jasper estaba enfrente de mí, completamente preocupado. Le miré con terror.

-¡Bella!-chillé.

Corrí bajando las escaleras seguida de Jasper y empecé a gritar por la casa.

-¡Esme, llama a Edward y dile que venga! ¡Bella está en peligro! ¡Los demás, venid!

Esme POV

Alice apareció por las escaleras, aterrorizada. Jasper la seguía. Levanté la vista del libro que leía y los miré, preocupada.

-¡Esme, llama a Edward y dile que venga! ¡Bella está en peligro! ¡Los demás, venid!

-¿Que?-chilló Emmett, poniéndose de pie de un salto.

Rosalie entró en el salón lo justo para seguir a Alice, Jasper y Emmett, que corrían todo lo rápido que podían hacia el bosque.

Tiré el libro al sofá y me precipité contra el teléfono. Marqué a toda velocidad el número de Edward. Este respondió al segundo toque.

-¿Sí?

-¡Edward!-exclamé-. Tienes que venir. Alice...

-Mamá, dile que tenga paciencia-interrumpió él sin escucharme-. Ha habido un retraso, aún estoy en el aeropuerto y...

-¡No!-chillé-. Ha tenido una visión. ¡Bella está en peligro!

Solo se escuchó silencio por unos segundos. Luego, el sonido del motor del coche.

-¿Que ha pasado?-preguntó, angustiado-. ¿Que ha visto?

-No lo sé-respondí-. Salió corriendo hacia el bosque con Emmett, Rose y Jasper.

Continué escuchando el sonido del coche y los pitidos de los demás coches.

-Voy para allá-dijo entre dientes-. Si pasa algo, llámame de inmediato, ¿de acuerdo?

-Vale-contesté-. Voy a llamar a Carlisle. Adiós.

Colgué y marqué el número de Carlisle. No podría soportar perder a mi hija.

Emmett POV

Los cuatro corríamos todo lo que podíamos, siguiendo a Alice mientras ella nos contaba su visión. Yo no podía parar de culparme a mí mismo. Si hubiera dejado el juego y hubiera ido con ella, ahora nada de esto pasaría.

Cuando llegamos al sitio de la visión de Alice vimos que ya habíamos llegado tarde. Había el olor de cuatro vampiros. Seguimos el rastro, pero se cortó cuando llegamos a la carretera.

-Seguramente habrán cogido un coche-sugirió Rosalie, mirando a ambos lados de la carretera, como si ahí aun estuviera Cayo.

-Será mejor volver-dijo Alice-. Edward está a punto de llegar Carlisle también.

Volvimos a correr en dirección a la casa. Esme estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios. Jasper usó su don para calmarnos. En ese momento Carlisle entró por la puerta, seguido de Edward.

-¿Alice, que ha pasado?

**Oh, pobre Bella, ahora que todo iba bien. Espero que os guste. ¡Besos!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**LA NUEVA BELLA**

Edward POV

Era medianoche. La lluvia caía desde hacía cuatro horas. Yo estaba sentado en el sofá, mirando con mirada perdida a través de las gotas.

Ya habían pasado tres años desde que Bella desapareció. Alice llevaba dos días intentando ver algo sin moverse del sofá. En realidad estos tres años lo único que hacía era intentar ver. Pero no veía nada. Y todos temíamos que estuviera muerta.

Fingimos mudarnos de Forks. Abandonamos el instituto y Carlisle su trabajo por otro un poco más lejano. Pero continuamos en la misma casa. Me quedaría allí toda la eternidad si Bella no volvía.

Unos toques en la puerta de mi habitación me despertaron de mis ensoñaciones. Levanté la vista para ver entrar a Emmett. Desvié la vista. Otra vez se iba a culpar. Por no haber matado a Cayo en su momento y por no haber acompañado a Bella.

-Emmett, déjalo, ¿quieres?-gruñí.

-Solo vengo a hacerte compañía-replicó mi hermano.

Se sentó a mi lado y se mantuvo en silencio, aunque mentalmente siguiera culpándose. Al cabo de un rato no pude soportar más sus pensamientos y terminé echándolo. Quería vivir solo mi dolor.

Alice POV

-Alice, déjalo-murmuró Jasper.

Suspiré y abrí los ojos. Estos tres años llevaba tanto tiempo intentando ver el futuro que solo hacía eso y cazaba. Me sentía mal dejar a Jasper de lado, pero no podía evitarlo. La familia unida se destruyó. Edward no salía de su habitación, Jasper estaba deprimido, yo dejé las compras solo para lo indispensable, Rosalie dejó de mirarse tanto en el espejo, Emmett ya no hacía el tonto, Esme lloraba sin lágrimas cada dos por tres y Carlisle volvía tarde para evitar nuestro estado de humor.

Apoyé la cabeza en el regazo de Jasper. Clavé los ojos en el techo.

¡SI! Una visión. La observé con avidez mientras Edward bajaba al salón con velocidad. Pero luego los dos no miramos confusos. ¿Porque en mi visión estábamos en Egipto con Amun, Kebi, Benjamín y Tia? Fruncí el ceño. Toda la familia me miraba

-¿Y si nos vamos a Egipto?-sugerí, no muy convencida.

Bella POV

El tigre cayó al suelo con un golpe seco. Me giré con una sonrisa hacia Justin, que hacía muecas de asco.

-No se como puedes comer eso, Bella-dijo.

Brinqué hacia él y le revolví el rebelde pelo negro que le caía en los ojos.

-No quiero cazar humanos-expliqué por enésima vez.

Era cierto. Mi familia, Justin, Mauro y Cayo se alimentaban de humanos, pero yo era incapaz. Recordaba el principio de mi vida como inmortal, al lado de los Vulturis, mi familia. Siempre habían sido muy cariñosos conmigo. Pero unos desalmados los mataron cuando yo iba de caza. Solo sobrevivimos nosotros cuatro. Desde entonces cazo animales. No sé porque, pero pensar en humanos como mi comida hace que algo golpee mi mente, un recuerdo queriendo salir. Pero era borroso y confuso. Mis recuerdos eran siempre así. Sabía que los Vulturis siempre me habían querido y tratado bien, pero a veces me venían a la mente a Demetri, mi querido hermano, haciéndome daño. No recordaba bien que hacía exactamente, solo le veía a él riéndose y a mí gritando de dolor en el suelo. Otros recuerdos que tenía era una especie de nana que yo tarareaba a todas horas y videojuegos violentos. Pero no recordaba más. Cuando se le decía a alguno de mis hermanos, ellos me decían que sería por el shock de perder la familia. Y yo les creía. Eran mi familia al fin y al cabo.

Justin y yo corrimos otra vez hacia la casa de Amun. Habíamos estado allí dos, días, pero Cayo tenía prisa por irse. Nunca nos quedábamos mucho tiempo en un mismo sitio.

Mauro POV

Justin se llevó a Bella con la excusa de cazar para que nosotros pudiéramos hablar con Amun. Odiábamos la idea de que Bella cazara animales como esos repulsivos vegetarianos. Nos costó mucho obligarla a que retirara su escudo para que yo pudiera instalar la idea de su nueva vida para que ella olvidara a su antigua familia, los Cullen. Al final Cayo la amenazó con matarlos sino se quitaba su escudo y pude trabajar en su mente. Pero fue difícil, ya que su escudo dejaba leves rastros de protección. Por eso Bella seguía insistiendo en llevar esa dieta vegetariana, recordaba a Demetri torturándola o leves recuerdos de su vida con los Cullen. Por suerte, Justin encontró la excusa perfecta a esos sucesos cuando ella nos lo contó. Le dijo que era por la pérdida, que estaba en shock. Ella nos creyó.

-Tenemos que ir haciendo aliados. Y tendremos que ceras neófitos pronto. Las clases de lucha de Bella nos están retrasando.

Otra vez intentábamos enseñar a luchar a Bella. Cayo nos prohibió utilizar los mismos "métodos de enseñanza" que utilizábamos antes con ella. Teníamos que tratarla bien para que confiara en nosotros. Los primeros días recordaba con mayor claridad lo que le hacía Demetri, pero lo superó y he de reconocer que la idea de Cayo fue buena. Bella perdió el miedo y ahora era una excelente luchadora. Ninguno de los Cullen duraría mucho contra ella.

Cuando nos estábamos despidiendo de Amun, Justin y Bella aparecieron. Ellos también se despidieron.

-Si necesitan cualquier cosa, no duden en venir por aquí-nos dijo Amun mientras caminábamos hacia la puerta-. Los Cullen no saben donde se han metido.

Corrimos durante unos 50 kilómetros y paramos a sentarnos para decirle a Bella nuestro plan. Con delicadeza, me recordé a mí mismo.

-¿Bella?-la llamé.

Ella levantó la mirada de la hierba y clavó sus dorados ojos en los míos.

-¿Sí?

-Queremos luchar contra los asesinos de nuestra familia-le dije.

Cayo tomó en control de la conversación.

-Vamos a crear un ejército de neófitos-explicó.

Bella nos mirá asustada.

-¿No querréis que lo haga yo, verdad?-preguntó-. Sabéis que no tengo control suficiente para hacerlo.

-No, tranquila, lo haremos nosotros-respondió Cayo-. Tú debes explicarles la nueva vida y entrenarlos.

-¿Entrenarlos?-repitió Bella, confusa-. Serán parte de nuestra familia.

-Solo los que demuestren tener dones-contestó Justin, mirándola con el ceño fruncido-. Nada de encariñarse, ¿de acuerdo? Solo son guerreros, nada más.

-¿Y quienes son los asesinos?-se interesó Bella.

Cayo me lanzó una mirada. Sabía el porque de su temor a decírselo a Bella. Mi control sobre su memoria no era muy fuerte y seguro debido a su escudo. ¿Y si al decirle el nombre recordaba? Pero había que arriesgarse. Asentí a Cayo y este volvió a mirar a Bella.

-Los Cullen.

Bella POV

Cullen... ¿Porque ese apellido me sonaba?

Era de noche y mi familia y yo estábamos tumbados en la hierba, ya que ninguno quería volver a correr. Miré con odio las estrellas, como si ellas tuvieran la culpa de mi borrosa mente.

Cullen. Pensé en ese apellido una y otra vez. Podía recordar la nana, algunos conocimientos de mecánica que yo nunca había estudiado y de ropa. Mucha ropa. Pero solo eran detalles. No recordaba ningún rostro, ni sonrisas ni expresiones. Aquello era muy frustrante.

Cullen, Cullen. Lo único revelador aparte de esos detalles era una frase:

-Eres la hija del Dr. Cullen, ¿no?

No reconocía la voz, no recordaba cuando ni donde, ni siquiera sabía a quien se lo preguntaba. Pero estaba claro que a mí no me lo preguntaba. A mí no me podían confundir con la hija del asesino de mi familia.

Amun POV

-Si necesitan cualquier cosa, no duden en venir por aquí-les dije a los Vulturis (o lo que quedaba de ellos) mientras caminábamos hacia la puerta-. Los Cullen no saben donde se han metido.

Ellos se fueron corriendo, internándose en el bosque. Benjamín me miró, furioso.

-¿A que viene eso?-me gritó-. ¿Desde cuando ayudamos a los Vulturis? No lo hicimos cuando eran poderosos, ahora son una miseria. No pienso hacer nada, y menos contra los Cullen.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Si les dábamos la razón y nos poníamos de su parte, nos contarían su plan-le expliqué-. ¿En serio crees que nos hubieran dicho lo que planeaban si me hubiera negado a ayudarles?

Benjamín por fin entendió.

-Estoy seguro de que los Cullen vendrán dentro de poco y podremos avisarles-continué-. Recuerda que Alice Cullen puede ver el futuro.

Benjamín asintió. Tia y Kebi sonrieron. Kebi me miró.

-Así que son los Vulturis los que no saben donde se han metido.

**Fin del capítulo. Pobre Bella, no se acuerda de nada. Espero que os guste. Y dejen reviews, porfa. ¡Besos!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**NEÓFITOS**

Edward POV

Encontramos a Benjamín y Tia que venían de caza. Me estremecí al ver sus ojos borgoña. Me recordaban muchísimo a Bella. Aparté la vista, fijándola en el suelo.

-¡Benjamín! ¡Tia!-exclamó Carlisle, acercándose para saludarlos-. ¡Cuanto tiempo!

-Sí, medio siglo-contestó Benjamín con una sonrisa.

Tia se abalanzó sobre Alice. Siempre habían sido buenas amigas, ya que compartían su obsesión por las compras.

-¿Habéis venido por lo de Cayo?-dijo Benjamín.

Le miramos sorprendidos.

-Estuvo ayer aquí-agregó Tia, poniéndose seria-. Amun y Kebi están en casa, será mejor que entremos.

Los seguimos al interior de la casa y saludamos a Amun y Kebi. Luego nos sentamos. Amun nos miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Ayer estuvieron aquí Cayo y tres de su guardia-comenzó.

-¿Tres?-se sorprendió Jasper-. ¡Solo sobrevivieron Cayo y dos más!

Amun negó con la cabeza.

-Descríbelos-le ordenó Alice.

_¿Y si Bella es la tercera persona?,_ pensó Alice. La miré asustado.

-Pues unos era alto, delgado, con el pelo rojo, rizado, los ojos rojos y cara de pastor alemán-describió Amun. Asentí. Ese era Mauro-. El otro era alto, un poco más musculoso, con el pelo negro que le tapa los ojos, que son rojos-ese debía ser Justin-. Y la chica era bajita, delgada, con los ojos dorados, el pelo color caoba, rizado, con cara de niña y aspecto frágil.

Oh, no. Esa era Bella. ¿Como era posible que se hubiera vuelto a unir a los Vulturis? Ella me dijo que el don de Mauro no funcionaba con ella. ¿Y si nos había estado engañando? ¿Y si todo era una trampa de ella? No, no debía pensar eso. Bella era un ángel. Los ángeles no traman cosas.

-Están creando un ejército de neófitos-dijo Benjamín.

-¡Pero si los Vulturis se pasaron años destruyendo esos ejércitos!-se sorprendió Jasper-. ¡Va contra sus propias normas!

Benjamín se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que estarán desesperados-opinó Kebi-. Los Vulturis siempre han hecho excepciones cuando les venía bien.

-Podemos ayudaros-se ofreció Tia.

Carlisle negó con la cabeza.

-No queremos que nadie muera por nosotros-rechazó-. Nos las apañaremos. Mi hijo Jasper es un excelente conocedor de los neófitos.

Jasper sonrió, orgulloso.

-Bueno, gracias por vuestra ayuda, será mejor volver a casa-agradeció Carlisle.

-Vale-accedió Benjamín. Luego dio un brinco al acordarse de algo-. ¡Ah! No se os ocurra mantener contacto visual con Mauro o estaréis perdidos. Su don necesita mantener contacto visual.

Asentimos con la cabeza, nos levantamos y corrimos otra vez hacia el aeropuerto. Ya sentado en el avión cerré los ojos y me trasladé mentalmente a los bellos momentos pasados con Bella. Recordé su sonrisa, sus risueños ojos, sus carnosos labios, su dulce voz susurrándome "Te amo" al oído...

Tia POV

Cuando se marcharon cerré la puerta y le dirigí una mirada apesadumbrada a Benjamín. Le hice un puchero.

-No quiero que les pase nada-gimoteé-. No quieren que les ayudemos. ¿Que podemos hacer?

Kebi pasó a mi lado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Nosotros nada, pero me sé de alguien que sí-me dijo-. Los Cullen no podrán rechazar su ayuda por mucho que lo intenten.

Kebi se dirigió al teléfono. Descolgó y marcó los números con rapidez. Se quedó unos segundos a la espera de que contestara. Cuando al otro lado de la línea descolgaron, Kebi pegó un brinco y volvió a sonreír.

-¡Tanya! Los Cullen necesitan vuestra ayuda.

Bella POV

Cuando Collin por fin agarró a Bree por el cuello, dirigió su boca hacia él con la intención de desgarrarlo. Salté sobre ellos y luché para separarlos. Por desgracia los neófitos tenían mucha fuerza y me costó mucho.

-¡Collin!-le eché la bronca-. Te tengo dicho que no los mates. Necesitamos muchos y ya has matado cinco en esta semana-Collin agachó la cabeza en señal de sumisión-. Y tú, Bree, recuerda atacar por los flancos. Te matarán enseguida si insistes en atacar de frente.

Bree asintió.

-¿Exactamente, porque hacemos esto?-preguntó Diego, levantándose de la esquina donde todos los demás "alumnos" observaban la pelea-. ¿Porque tenemos que enfrentarnos a esos Cullen si nos matarán?

Suspiré. Diego era el que daba más problemas.

-No nos matarán si aprendéis a luchar-respondí, haciendo un esfuerzo por no perder la poca paciencia que me quedaba. Los neófitos terminaban poniéndome de los nervios-. Pero si no quieres participar, díselo a Cayo. Estará encantado de escuchar tu opinión.

Diego me miró con odio pero no dijo nada ni se movió. Nadie se atrevía a irse. Hacía dos semanas se habían intentado escapar dos vampiros que habían acabado muertos en manos de Cayo, Justin y Mauro. Nadie quiso volver a intentar la libertad después de eso.

-¡Mauro!-le llamé. Él podría poner en orden la cabecita rebelde de Diego.

Mi hermano pelirrojo entró por la puerta del granero abandonado donde yo entrenaba y cogió a Diego por el cuello y lo arrastró hacia fuera. Me sonrió al pasar.

-Tardaré unos minutos-me dijo.

Asentí con la cabeza y me volví hacia los veinticinco vampiros que Cayo había logrado transformar en este último mes. Todos me miraron con temor.

-¡Estamos aquí para luchar!-grité-. ¡Los Cullen ponen en peligro nuestro mundo! ¡Matan a todo aquel que se les ponga por delante! ¡Si queremos tener una existencia tranquila, tendremos que derrotarlos!

-¡Exacto!-chilló Riley, poniéndose de pie. Sonreí. Ese muchacho era muy entusiasta y siempre me daba la razón-. ¡Y si algún Cullen se mete en nuestro camino... lo aplastaremos!

Su discurso fue recibido con gritos de emoción y aplausos. Riley podía ser muy convincente. No pude evitar echarme a reír.

-Y ahora Riley, Bree y Eric vendrán conmigo de caza-les guiñé un ojo-. Creo que hay una familia de pumas por aquí cerca.

Los tres nombrados sonrieron y se pusieron de pie para seguirme. Eran los únicos que compartían mi dieta, aunque sus ojos seguían rojos por su propia sangre corriendo por sus venas. Justin entró para sustituirme en el entrenamiento y nosotros cuatro nos pusimos rumbo al bosque.

Como yo había dicho, encontramos una familia de pumas. Yo conseguí los dos más grandes y Riley, Eric y Bree bebieron de los seis más pequeños. Me senté en un tronco caído a observar como Bree y Eric peleaban en broma por el último puma. Riley se sentó a mi lado.

-Ha sido un discurso muy esperanzador-me alabó. No pude evitar sonreír-. Deberías dedicarte profesionalmente a eso.

Me eché a reír y Riley me acompañó. Luego él suspiró.

-¿Que pasa?-le pregunté, acariciando una de sus mejillas para tranquilizarlo.

-¿Sabes que no dejaré que te hagan daño, verdad?-me susurró con voz seductora.

-Creo que tú corres más peligro que yo-bromeé.

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Se inclinó hacia mí. No lo rechacé, Riley me gustaba un poco. Así que acorté la distancia entre nosotros y presioné mis labios contra los de él. Me cogió la cara entre las manos y chupó mi labio superior. Entreabrí la boca y él deslizó la lengua dentro, masajeando la mía. Suspiré.

Entonces uno de esos recuerdos que yo luchaba por recuperar me impactó de lleno. Estaba en un inmenso armario con mucha ropa. Entonces, al girarme, mis ojos tropezaron con unos ojos dorados, como oro líquido. Era un chico, más parecido a un dios griego, con la cara pálida y facciones bien formadas. Su pelo despeinado era de color cobrizo y sus boca esta ladeada en una sonrisa torcida.

Me separé bruscamente de Riley y él me miró, confuso.

-¿Bella, que pasa?-se preocupó-. ¿He hecho algo mal?

-No, no, tú no...-no pude terminar la frase, estaba muy aturdida-. Solo es que... no me encuentro muy bien-farfullé.

Me puse de pie y llamé a Bree y Eric. Los cuatro nos volvimos a dirigir hacia el granero. En la puerta me encontré a Mauro, que tenía una amplia sonrisa.

-Cayo ya lo ha decidido-me dijo felizmente.

-¿El que?-pregunté, sin saber a que se refería. En realidad, casi no le estaba escuchando.

-La fecha de la pelea-respondió mi hermano-. Al amanecer.

Levanté la vista, sorprendida.

-¿Tan pronto?-exclamé-. No sé si los neófitos están preparados.

-Claro que lo están-replicó Mauro, muy seguro de sí mismo-. Será mejor que te prepares.

Se dio la vuelta y entró en el granero. Él tenía razón, los neófitos estaban preparados y daba igual perderlos o no.

La cuestión era: ¿Estaba yo preparada?

Edward POV

-¡Alice, su ejército ya estará creado!-grité, perdiendo la paciencia. Me pellizqué el puente de la nariz con los dedos-. Ha pasado un mes. Tiempo más que suficiente para crear y entrenar un ejército de neófitos.

Tanya me apretó el hombro para tranquilizarme. Me alejé para no explotar mi ira contra ella. No quería que los de Denali se entrometieran, ya que ellos no entendían la importancia de Bella para nosotros. Pero Kebi los llamó y Carlisle aceptó su ayuda.

-¡No tengo la culpa de no ver nada!-me chilló Alice de vuelta-. No toman ninguna decisión. Solo vi de vez en cuando a Cayo y a sus dos secuaces morder a alguien, pero ni rastro de Bella. Ella no está tomando ninguna decisión. Si limita a obedecerlas.

Jasper aumentó el nivel de sus olas de tranquilidad.

-¿Y no puedes ver nada más?-preguntó Rosalie, angustiada.

-N...-comenzó Alice, pero se interrumpió sola, mientras sus ojos se perdían en el aire. Me concentré en su mente.

Nosotros estábamos en un claro a unos veinte kilómetros de la casa. Los primeros rayos de luz del sol despuntaban en el horizonte. Unas treinta sombras avanzaron hacia nosotros. Pude ver a Cayo a la primera fila. Cuando empecé a buscar a Bella, la visión de Alice se cortó.

Todos nos miraron asustados. Alice se humedeció los labios para anunciar la noticia.

-Atacarán al amanecer.

**Pobre Edward, Bella le pone los cuernos, (risa malvada) soy cruel. Espero que os guste, quiero vuestras opiniones. ¡Besos!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**PELEA**

Bella POV

Corrimos todo lo que pudimos hasta llegar a un claro inmenso y muy verde. Pude ver once sombras recortándose en el horizonte. Los Cullen no venían solos.

-Han traído más-le gruñí a Cayo-. Si pudieron contra todos los Vulturis, podrán con nosotros.

-Los neófitos son más fuertes-replicó él-. No hay marcha atrás. Tienes que pelear. Por tu familia.

Asentí con la cabeza. Investigué todos los rostros. ¿Porque el duende de pelo pincho me resultaba familiar y el enorme oso de pelo negro me parecía inofensivo sin conocerlo? Apreté los dientes, maldiciendo mi confusa mente y miré los otros rostros. Hasta que lo encontré.

Era alto, desgarbado y musculoso. Su piel era pálida, sus ojos dorados y el pelo cobrizo estaba despeinado. Me miraba con dolor y temor. Era el chico de mi recuerdo. ¿Porque lo recordaba si yo no conocía a los Cullen? El día de la pelea estuve de caza, no pude verlos. ¿Que me pasaba?

-Bella, concéntrate, olvida tus recuerdos-me ordenó Justin.

Sacudí la cabeza para aclarar mis ideas. Daba igual que me resultaran familiares. Eran los asesinos de mi familia. Tenía que vengarlos y acabar con ellos.

Cayo dio la señal. Los neófitos se adelantaron a nosotros, tal y como estaba previsto, para encarar a los Cullen y sus amigos, que corrían hacia nosotros. Un Cullen rubio y de pelo rizado saltó sobre todos, dirigiéndose hacia Mauro. Mi hermano buscó ponerse de frente a él mientras esquivaba sus golpes para poder usar su don, pero el rubio debía saber lo que se proponía y evitó mirarlo a los ojos.

Esquivé a varios que ya estaban peleando y me dirigí al primero que vi libre. El chico de pelo cobrizo.

Abrió los ojos como platos al verme saltar sobre él. Me esquivó y me empujó, tratando de inmovilizarme en el suelo. Pero yo era rápida y me escurrí para engancharme a su hombro. Clavé los dientes en él con la intención de arrancarlo. El chico aulló de dolor y me cogió de la espalda para quitarme de encima, por lo que no pude llegar a arrancarle el brazo.

-¡Bella, para, soy yo!-me gritó.

Le enseñé los dientes y le gruñí. Volví a saltar sobre él. Trataba una y otra vez de inmovilizarme. Solo se defendía, no me atacaba. ¿Porque? ¿Y porque me decía "soy yo"? ¿Él también me conocía? Traté de quitarme esas dudas de la cabeza. Tenía que concentrarme. En un desesperado intento por acabar, me precipité contra él y lo derribé al suelo. Me empujó para apartarme, pero me sujeté a él con fuerza y dirigí mi boca hacia su cuello. Ahora ya nada me impediría matarlo.

Edward POV

Todos jadeamos cuando vimos unos treinta vampiros al otro lado del claro. No sabía si podríamos con ellos. Habíamos decidido que Jasper, el mejor luchador, peleara contra Mauro, ya que no iba a poder mirarlo a los ojos.

Busqué frenéticamente a Bella ente todos los vampiros. La encontré. Me sorprendió que siguiera igual, con los ojos dorados. Bueno, igual no. Sus ojos habían dejado esa chispa alegre y risueña y habían adquirido una tonalidad fría y sin sentimientos. Me pareció ver algo de sorpresa al verme. Pero entonces Justin le susurró algo. Ella sacudió la cabeza y sus ojos volvieron a ser tan fríos como antes.

Entonces todos corrieron hacia nosotros y les imitamos. Nos mezclamos en el medio del claro. Pude ver de reojo a Jasper abalanzándose sobre Mauro. Giré la vista para buscar a Bella y protegerla. Mi sorpresa fue enorme al verla saltar sobre mí con una expresión calculadora. Me iba a matar.

La esquivé, empujándola sobre la hierba para sujetarla. Si solo me defendía sin hacerle daño el tiempo suficiente para que acabara la guerra, Bella no lucharía con nadie más y estaría a salvo. Pero iba a ser difícil. Había mejorado mucho a cuando nos contó sus experiencias con los Vulturis. Se escurrió debajo mía y trepó hasta mi hombro, donde hundió los dientes. Aullé de dolor y me zafé de ella.

-¡Bella, para, soy yo!-le grité.

¿Porque hacía eso? ¿Y si todo era de verdad una trampa? Tal vez se había hecho pasar por nuestra amiga este tiempo. ¿O había algo más? Me miraba como si no me conociera.

Bella me enseñó los dientes y me gruñó. Saltó otra vez sobre mí. Yo solo quería inmovilizarla, tratar de mantenerla a salvo. Preferiría morir a causarle ningún daño. Pero ella no pensaba igual. Volvió a caer sobre mí. Me tiró al suelo. Traté que quitármela de encima, pero ella se sujetó a mí con firmeza y dirigió su boca hacia mi cuello. Iba a matarme.

Entonces se oyó un grito desgarrador y Bella alzó la cabeza, buscando la fuente de ese sonido. Cuando lo descubrió jadeó y me miró horrorizada.

Bella POV

Ya era mío. Los días de ese chico de pelo cobrizo llegaban a su fin.

Entonces un grito desgarrador llegó a mis oídos. Alcé la cabeza por instinto y busqué de donde provenía el sonido. Lo encontré. Era Mauro. Jasper desgarraba su cuerpo y lo lanzaba a una hoguera.

Un momento. ¿Jasper? ¿Desde cuando sabía yo el nombre del vampiro rubio? Me tensé cuando miles de recuerdos se apelotonaron en mi cabeza. Hospital, casas antiguas, coches, carreras, videojuegos, ropa, piano. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Alice...

Me giré para mirar al chico debajo mía. Edward.

Me llevé las manos a la boca, horrorizada. Había estado a punto de matar al amor de mi existencia, al hombre que amaba. Pude comprenderlo todo. Mauro usó su don en mí. Se acabó Mauro, se acabó su don.

Me puse de pie. ¿Que había hecho? Los Vulturis me torturaron desde que renací en esta nueva vida y ahora les estaba ayudando a matar a los únicos vampiros que se portaron bien conmigo.

Edward también se puso de pie y me miró, esperanzado.

-Lo siento, yo...-balbuceé-. No me acordaba... pensaba que vosotros...

-Sshhh-me silenció Edward, abrazándome-. Tranquila, ya está todo bien. ¿Que ha pasado?

-Mauro-farfullé-. Me borró la memoria. Me hizo creer que ellos me trataban bien, que vosotros erais unos vampiros que mataban a cualquiera, unos desalmados. Lo siento tanto, Edward. Perdóname.

Me abracé a él con más fuerza, sollozando sin lágrimas sobre su hombro. Edward me arrastró a un lado del claro para alejarme de la pelea. De reojo vi que la pelea continuaba. Nadie se había dado cuenta de nuestra conversación.

-No es culpa tuya-susurró Edward, meciéndome con suavidad-. Pero pensaba que el don de Mauro no tenía efecto sobre ti. ¿No funcionó bien tu escudo?

-Me obligaron a quitármelo-sollocé-. Me dijeron que si no me lo quitaba os matarían. Y yo no se que haría sin ti.

Edward esbozó esa sonrisa torcida que yo tanto amaba y me puse de puntillas para besarlo. No tuvo ni punto de comparación con Riley. Edward era mil veces mejor. Perfecto. Enredé las manos en su pelo para acercarlo más a mí, dejando que su lengua jugara con la mía.

Nos separamos y me giré para mirar el claro. Ahora Jasper luchaba contra Cayo. Chasqueé los dientes. Cayo me estaba haciendo la vida imposible. Por poco mato a mi único amor por ordenarle a Mauro que me borrara la memoria. Eché a correr hacia él.

-¡Bella, no!-me gritó Edward, intentando cogerme. Pero un neófito se abalanzó sobre él y me lo quitó de encima. Me giré para ver que neófito había sido. Fred. Era bastante malo luchando. Edward podría con él.

Salté sobre Cayo cuando él esquivaba un golpe de Jasper. Le mordí en el antebrazo antes de que él me quitara de encima de un tirón. Me lanzó al suelo y me miró sorprendido.

-¡Bella!¿Porque me atacas a mí?-me preguntó con cara inocente-. ¡Tienes que atacar a los Cullen!

Le enseñé los dientes.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta, Mauro está muerto-le dije-. Tu truquito ya no surte efecto.

Cayo comprendió y me enseñó los dientes. Saltó hacia mí, pero Jasper lo empujó. Mi hermano rubio le arrancó los dos brazos a la vez. Cayo aulló y enroscó las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Jasper para sujetarlo, pero yo aproveché para coger la cara de Cayo entre mis manos y arrancarla de un giro. Sonreí y lancé la cabeza a la fogata. Ayudé a Jasper a desmembrar el resto del cuerpo y luego él me abrazó.

-¡Te hemos echado mucho de menos!-me dijo.

Sonreí y le devolví el abrazo. Pero mi alegría duró poco al ver que Emmett tenía enganchado a Riley y a Bree por la cabeza, uno bajo cada uno de sus enormes brazos.

-¡No! ¡NO!-chillé.

Me solté de Jasper y me abalancé sobre Emmett, tirando para que soltara a mis dos amigos.

-¡Emm! ¡Para, ellos son buenos!-grité.

Emmett los soltó y me miró.

-¡Princesa!-chilló, dándome uno de sus abrazos de osos-. ¡Que bien que estas aquí!

Cuando me soltó, Riley y Bree nos miraban con los ojos como platos.

-Lo siento, pero me engañaron todo este tiempo-les expliqué-. Cayo, Justin y Mauro eran los malos. Los Cullen son buenas personas. Deberíais conocerlas mejor-agregué con una sonrisa.

-¿Ya se ha acabado todo?-me dijo Bree con un puchero.

-No, falta Justin-respondió por mí Riley.

Se oyó un aullido de dolor y me giré para ver a Alice, Rose y Kate desmembrando a Justin.

-Ahora ya no-acabó Riley con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sonreí y les hice señas para que me siguieran. Nos reunimos todos alrededor de la fogata. Edward me abrazó por detrás y me besó en la oreja.

-Impresionante-me susurró.

Sonreí, pero mi sonrisa se desdibujó al ver a Riley mirarme con los ojos como platos. Luego parpadeó y me dirigió una triste sonrisa. Me fijé que Tanya esbozaba una sonrisa al ver al neófito y se acercó para hablarle en la oreja. Riley respondió alegremente.

-Parece que Tanya me dejará en paz durante una temporada-dijo felizmente Edward al ver la misma escena que yo estaba viendo.

Me eché a reír.

-¿Solo una temporada?-le hice un puchero mientras veía de reojo a Carmen y Kate hablando animadamente con Bree. Los dos neófitos parecían haber encontrado rápido una nueva familia.

Edward sonrió sin darse cuenta de lo que yo estaba viendo. Se inclinó para rozar mi sobresaliente labio inferior con sus labios.

-Espero que más tiempo-dijo sin borrar la sonrisa de la cara-. Al fin y al cabo, quiero pasar toda la eternidad contigo.

**FIN.**

**Bueno en respuesta a la duda de satorichiva, si viste Eclipse, decían que a Victoria Alice no podía verla porque ella no tomaba decisiones, sino que las tomaba Riley. Algo parecido pasa con Bella. Ella no toma decisiones, las obedece. Y en el bosque, Alice no lo vio a tiempo al secuestro porque la decisión la tomaron en el último momento. Espero que eso responda a tu duda.**

**Voy a empezar un fic nuevo llamado "Tequila", por si lo queréis leer. **

**Espero que os haya gustado este. Quiero opiniones eh? ¡Besos!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**Hola! Sí, ya sé que dije FIN, pero como algunos dicen que les gustaría ver como les van las cosas a Edward y Bella, pues aquí va el epílogo. Será cortito.**

**EPÍLOGO**

Bella POV

Respiré hondo varias veces. Alice se termina de arreglar en el espejo mientras yo daba vueltas por la habitación como una fiera enjaulada. Necesitaba romper algo para desahogarme. Miré un jarrón que había encima de una mesa.

-Bella, es el favorito de Esme, no lo rompas-me avisó Alice.

Bufé y volví a dar vueltas. En ese momento entró Emmett por la puerta.

-¡Hermanita!-gritó, dándome uno de sus abrazos de oso-. ¿Que tal estás?

-Sí me latiera el corazón, se me pararía-respondí. Apreté con fuerza su enorme brazo para liberar un poco la tensión que tenía.

Emmett rió.

-Pues igual que Edward. Está haciendo que a Jasper le dé un colapso nervioso-se burló-. Como se nota que es vuestra primera boda. Yo con Rose me ha casado tantas veces que no noto los nervios.

Rosalie carraspeó desde la esquina.

-Pero aún así me encanta verte al final del pasillo como el primer día-añadió Emmett, nervioso.

Me eché a reír.

-Prométeme que todo irá bien-le ordené.

-Todo irá bien-me tranquilizó mi enorme hermano-. Señora Cullen.

Solté un gritito.

-¡Alice! ¡Que me va a dar algo!-chillé.

Alice se giró y echó a Emmett a empujones.

-¡Fuera! ¡La estás estresando!

Carlisle entró por la puerta.

-Ya está todo listo. Bella, ¿preparada?

Solté el aire de golpe para prepararme y asentí. Cogí el brazo que Carlisle me ofrecía. Esté me frotó la mano para tranquilizarme mientras Alice y Rosalie salían antes hacia el pasillo.

-Respira, Bella-me calmó mi padre.

Le obedecí. Entonces comenzó a sonar la marcha nupcial y los dos empezamos a caminar, bajando las escaleras.

Pude ver a Edward al final del altar, esperándome. Su piel pálida resaltaba de manera atractiva contra su traje negro. Pude ver como se le iluminaba la cara al verme aparecer. Sonreí, resistiendo el impulso de echar a correr por el pasillo y llegar lo antes pasible hacia él.

Cuando llegamos, Carlisle me entregó a Edward. Éste me apretó la mano suavemente. Amun comenzó a dar la misa. Se me encogió el estómago cuando por fin se dirigió a nosotros.

-Isabella Swan, ¿aceptas a Edward Cullen como su legítimo esposo?

-Sí, acepto.

-Edward Cullen, ¿aceptas a Isabella Swan como su legítima esposa?

-Sí, acepto.

-Puede besar a la novia.

Edward se inclinó para besarme y le devolví el beso rezando para que Emmett no dijera ninguno de sus groseros comentarios. Lo intentó. Cuando Edward y yo nos separamos, Emmett abrió la boca para hablar, pero Alice lo vio venir y le pegó un golpe en la nuca. Casi rompo a reír.

Luego la gente se acercó a felicitarnos. Emmett exageró aún más su abrazo y casi me asfixia. Esme parecía a punto de llorar y Alice casi saltaba de la emoción. Luego vi un pelo castaño corriendo hacia mí.

-¡Riley!-chillé, abrazándolo. Tanya abrazó a Edward.

-Te ves muy hermosa-me alabó Riley con una sonrisa-. ¿Nerviosa? Jasper me ha dicho que Edward y tú estabais al borde de un ataque.

Me eché a reír.

-Bueno, eso ya lo averiguarás tú dentro de unos meses, ¿no?-bromeé, mirando su anillo de compromiso.

-Sí, se lo pedí a Tanya hace una semana-respondió Riley, orgulloso.

-Pues que te vaya fenomenal-le deseé, besándole la mejilla.

Después a Edward y a mí nos tocó abrir el baile.

-Pareces un niño cuando abre los regalos de Navidad-me burlé.

Era verdad. Edward tenía la cara brillante de ilusión.

-Supongo que es porque tú eres mi mejor regalo, señora Cullen-respondió con una sonrisa.

Sonreí.

-Creo que me puede acostumbrar a que me llamen así-contesté.

-Será mejor que lo hagas-añadió Edward.

Besó mi anillo. Aquel que llevaría el reto de la eternidad.

**Ahora sí. FIN**

**Espero que os haya gustado. ¡Besos!**


End file.
